Our song
by newnewluv
Summary: Just a little fanfic for Samcedes..
1. You should still want me

**SO I KNOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT GLEE IS RIGHT! WELL YOU ALL HAVE TO KNOW IF NOT PLEASE LEAVE THAT ROCK YOU ARE LIVING UNDER AND JOIN THE REAL WORLD LOL..WELL IM OBSESSED WITH THE PAIRING OF MERCEDES AND SAM AKA SAMCEDES I MEAN WHO ISNT? THEY ARE JUST PERFECT IN MY EYES...WELL HERE'S A LIL FANFIC FOR THOSE TWO ENJOY AND REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS I NEED THEM :)**

_**Mercedes' Pov**_

All I could do was think why me? I looked over at Shane my boyfriend of a good six months now and I have to honestly say he was getting really tiring and plain to me. I mean he was a sweetheart but plain and boring like a broken record, everyday the same thing, '"Cedes babe why dont we take the next step?"' "'Cedes maybe if you slimmed down just a tad bit you wouldnt feel so self conscious,"' "' Oh I cant wait to meet the college scouts again. I know Im guaranteed a spot already but I want to meet other colleges too,"' Ugh he was getting on my last nerve and to think I lost all this weight just to please him what was I thinking? If I was still with, no I cant think like that I wont think like that. But I miss those eyes that smile that trouty mouth. That put a smile on my face then.

"Hey Im going to head to the choir room," I tell him as I get up and grab my purse and the lunch tray that was as empty as I felt.

"Ok babe Love you," he says with a smile.

"Yeah me too," I say as I walk toward the exit and drop my tray off in the bin by the trash.

My feelings were overflowing for the millionth time since this past summer.

_Whats up?_  
><em>I know we haven't spoken for a while<em>  
><em>But I was thinkin bout you<em>  
><em>And it kinda made me smile<em>  
><em>So many things to say<em>  
><em>And I'll put em in a letter<em>  
><em>Thought it might be easier<em>  
><em>The words might come out better<em>  
><em>How's your mother, how's your little brother?<em>  
><em>Does he still look just like you?<em>  
><em>So many things I wanna know the answers to<em>  
><em>Wish I could press rewind<em>  
><em>And rewrite every line<em>  
><em>To the story of me and you<em>

I made it to my locker to grab my music notebook for glee club dropping off my purse. I felt like I couldn't move.

_Don't you know I've tried and __I've tried_  
><em>To get you out my mind<em>  
><em>But it don't get no better<em>  
><em>As each day goes by<em>  
><em>And I'm lost and confused<em>  
><em>I've got nothin to lose<em>  
><em>Hope to hear from you soon<em>  
><em>P.S. I'm still not over you<em>  
><em>Still not over you<em>

_Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on_  
><em>But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone<em>  
><em>I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me<em>  
><em>But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me<em>  
><em>Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.<em>  
><em>Boy it aint easy<em>  
><em>When I hear our song<em>  
><em>I get that same old feeling<em>  
><em>Wish I could press rewind<em>  
><em>Turn back the hands of time<em>  
><em>And I shouldn't be telling you<em>

I headed to the choir room.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_  
><em>To get you out my mind<em>  
><em>But it don't get no better<em>  
><em>As each day goes by<em>  
><em>And I'm lost and confused<em>  
><em>I've got nothin to lose<em>  
><em>Hope to hear from you soon<em>  
><em>P.S. I'm still not over you<em>  
><em>Still not over you<em>

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures_  
><em>Don't have the strength to part with them yet<em>  
><em>Oh no...<em>  
><em>Tried to erase the way your kisses taste<em>  
><em>But some things a girl can never forget<em>

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_  
><em>To get you out my mind<em>  
><em>But it don't get no better<em>  
><em>As each day goes by<em>  
><em>And I'm lost and confused<em>  
><em>I've got nothin to lose<em>  
><em>Hope to hear from you soon<em>  
><em>P.S. I'm still not over you<em>  
><em>Still not over you<em>

As I entered the choir room I see Mr Shue and Ms Corcoran standing and talking I was a little confused.

"Mr Shue?" I asked.

Santana flew to my side in a heartbeat. "You never guess what captain booty chin did," she whispered to me.

"What?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"He wants us to rejoin new directions. I said no and that we'll wait on you oh royal one," she says with a roll of her eyes and a sly smirk.

"I dont know, let's hear him out I guess," I was too tired to really argue at this point didn't have the energy.

"Well as you guys know that I have a daughter," Ms Corcoran begun.

Brittany raises her hand.

"Yes Brittany?"

"The people from the stork factory messed up because it was Quinn's baby but you got it. I remember I was watching looney tunes one time and the stork was drunk and dropping off the wrong babies. I think your baby is still lost," she says with the most serious face. God bless her little clueless heart.

"Anywho, managing the troubletones and being a single mother is kind of hard and as much as I would love too I cant do both and so," she motioned for Mr Shue.

"That's where I come in and want to know if you ladies want to come back home? And Suga you're welcomed as well," he says with a hopeful smile.

"Cedes?" Santana Suga and Brittany said in unison.

"Ugh, if we have to go back we go back. Ms Corcoran has responsabilites guys," I say.

"Well if we have to but I want more solos," Santana says.

"I will make sure you all shine especially you Cedes you been with me from the beginning," he says while holding his arms out.

I smile and walk into his arms it felt like I was home again. It felt right.

Santana and the girls joined the hug. I look at Ms Corcoran she looked sad but gave me a wink. I smile at her.

_**Sam's**_** Pov**

Well here I was in the backseat of Rachel's ride and on my way back to Lima Ohio. Her and Finn were chatting. I tuned them out all I could think about was Mercy, my girl. She changed my life. One thing my folks didn't know was I was saving up to get my own car to come and go as I pleased but mainly to come and show Mercy I could make a long distance relationship work. She was so determined to have us just stay friends when I left last summer it was a reluctant move but my family was going threw a tough time when my dad lost his job. I had alot going on for me but also alot of responsablities as a teenager but my parents told me to go and live and enjoy being that, a teenager. It got darker outside and it started to rain.

"So what have I missed at ol' Mckinley high?" I ask.

"Well alot has went down since you been gone, we dont have to cover it all now," Rachel says and shot Finn a look. I guess I was'nt suppose to see the exchange but I did.

"What?" I ask.

"Well," Finn starts but looks back out the window.

"Oh come on I thought we were boys," I say. Then I look at the driver, Ms Big mouth herself. "Come on Rach you know you want to tell me," I press.

"Fine. Santana well she needs to work on herself and Quinn has kind of found herself. So those two are out of the question," Rachel said matter of factly.

"Oh that's cool how about everyone else?" I ask still curious.

"Well Artie is still well Artie. Tina and Mike are still the it asian couple. Brittney is still clueless. Oh well Kurt and Blaine are doing well and hear this Blaine is at Mckinley," Rachel says all excited.

"Really wow," I had to hide my boredom.

"And our diva Cedes has a new boyfriend he's a jock he's big and he's kinda scary looking to me, even though he is as sweet as a teddy," she says looking confused then stuck on awe.

"Wow," was all I could manage to get out.

"Then Puck is still well no he's doing very well actually," Rachel says. I sigh. "Oh Im sorry Sam here I am babbling on and on. So did you find you a girl?" she asks eyeing me in the rearview mirror.

"No not really," I say siting back and looking out the window and tune those two out.

So she moved on that's why she kept pressing the just friends issue and to find someone for me but she is well was the one for me.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
><em>That dont bother me<em>  
><em>I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out<em>  
><em>Im not afraid to cry every once in a while<em>  
><em>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me<em>  
><em>There are days every now and again I pretend Im ok<em>  
><em>But thats not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And having so much to say<em>  
><em>And watching you walk away<em>  
><em>And never knowing<em>  
><em>What could have been<em>  
><em>And not seeing that loving you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin to do<em>

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
><em>But Im doin It<em>  
><em>Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and Im alone<em>  
><em>Still Harder<em>  
><em>Getting up, getting dressed, livin with this regret<em>  
><em>But I know if I could do it over<em>  
><em>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<em>  
><em>That I left unspoken<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Is being so close<em>  
><em>And having so much to say<em>  
><em>And watching you walk away<em>  
><em>And never knowing<em>  
><em>What could have been<em>  
><em>And not seeing that loving you<em>  
><em>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_What hurts the most was being_  
><em>so close<em>  
><em>And having so much to say<em>  
><em>And watching you walk away<em>  
><em>And never knowing<em>  
><em>What could have been<em>  
><em>And not seeing that loving you<em>  
><em>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_I'm saying that loving you_  
><em>Thats what I was tryin' to do<em>

_**Nobody's**_** Pov**

Mercedes was determined to get this week done and over with mondays was always the worst she thought as she headed to her locker.

"Coach Sue," she spoke.

"Aretha," Sue responded and that got a smile from Mercedes.

She opened her locker and seen a little piece of folded paper on top of her stuff it must of been from Shane. She opened it.

_Dont you want me?_

She was confused because the handwritting didn't look like his it looked like, but HE was a whole four hours or so away but the line made her drift down memory lane.

_Rachel really went through with having this party and everybody was wasted. Blaine and Rachel was partying and singing a duet "Dont you want me" and killing it. Everyone enjoyed it. Artie decided he wanted to sing too and was determined to sing some Tevin to his boo Brittany. Mercedes had to pee as she woobled and stumbled her way to the bathroom upstairs she was thankful she didn't have to do the other flight of stairs because the Berry's had a bathroom off the side of the basement door._

_As she opened it she bumped into Sam._

_"Oh Im sorry I didn't know anyone was, Im sorry," she slurred a little and giggled._

_"Oh it's cool Im done," Sam said as he gave her a quick look over._

_"What's with the eye cowboy?" Mercedes seen this as funny and snickered somemore._

_"Ha ha." He says and takes one more look in the mirror._

_"Yes check and make sure your Bieber do is fine," she says. "Come on I have to pee or Im coming in and doing it and dont care if you see or not," She warned._

_"Come on then," he challenged eyeing her in the mirror._

_She was was'nt expecting that she was speechless. __He was just saying that to be cute. Besides she was certain him and Santana went to the bathroom together all the time._

_"That's what I thought," he smiled grabbed his red cup and slid past her from behind._

_"Um, I guess," Mercedes was on stuck._

_Before she closed the door though he leaned in front of her and whispered in her ear._

_"I know you want me," he singsonged it and smiled walking away._

She had to hurry and get to the choir room she dropped her bag in her locker and grabbed her notebook. They were meeting before first period and that gave them just a good ten minutes before homeroom starts for everyone. When she walked into the choir room to greet her old family she was hit with such a force of shock she had to grab on to the doorframe. There he was sitting in his old chair. Talking and chatting like he never left. Smile still the same. He looked so different but the same. Sam.

"Mercedes you ok?" Mr Shue asked and Kurt rushed to her aid too.

"Yeah I um got a little dizzy I'll be fine," she reassured them. She looked back over and sure anough green eyes were looking back at her with worry.

"I got her Mr Shue our little diva probably running on just fumes," Kurt says. Mr shue walks off and Kurt loops his arm with hers. "Dont you answer your phone anymore?" he whispers.

"What is he doing here Kurt?" she whispers back.

He paused and stopped walking, "Take a wild guess," he said placing his hand on his hip.

She instantly became angry why the hell would Rachel and she was guessing Finn too, have him come back?

"Why?" is all she could manage after a short pause.

"Who knows with those two," he says. So she had guessed right.

"I cant be in here," Mercedes chocked out.

"Oh you'll be fine just sit next to me," he says grabbing her hand. "Such a drama queen," he laughed as they sat down.

She knew he was looking at her but she looked everywhere but at the body sitting in a chair next to her empty one in the top row. Kurt after much questioning a week after Sam left last summer wanted to know if what he seen (which was suppose to be a secret date at the drive in movie spot miles out) was legit. He seen kissing, hand holding and passionate glances. Who knew him and Blaine knew about that one drive in out of so many. Her mind also went back to Josh aka Jew fro and his back from summer vlog he broadcasted he had asked her was rumors true about her and Sam she denied and introduced Shane instead.

"Oh we are meeting in the auditorium today to hear a try out from a old member. Everyone welcome back Sam." Mr shue clapped and everyone wooted and so on.

_"Damn Mercy you are so beautiful," he would whisper every so softly in her ear._

"So guys what comes to mind when you see this word?" Mr Shue speaking brought her back to reality which she was thankful.

_Grease_.

Rachel's hand flew in the air first, everyone sighed annoyed I just rolled my eyes she was public enemy number one at the moment she just could'nt know because that deserved an explaination she was'nt ready to give.

"It reminds me of the iconic musical that changed my life personally," Rachel chirped.

"Didn't you have a sad desperate hooker transformation of your very own Rach?" Santana laughed.

Kurt stiffled a laugh so did I. Wow talk about bad high school memories.

"Santana," Mr Shue scouled.

Rachel glared at her and swung her brunette hair as if the comment didn't offend her in the slightest but nobody was fooled. She'll be crying to Finn after this meeting.

"Well Rachel is right. Mr Figgins along with a few folks on the school commitee loved what we did with west side story they want us to put on another play," Mr Shue was very thrilled as he delievered the news to the club.

"Oh my God really?" Rachel squealed.

"They loved the diversity of it and plus I told them about the Rocky horror show too, so what do you say class?" he asked.

There was shouts, yes's and clap's of argreement and excitement. Mercedes stole a secret gaze at Sam. Damn he was really looking good. He was talking very animaded about something but she was to busy trying to picture him outta that jacket he was wearing. Kurt was suddenly turned in her direction looking right at her.

"Hello earth to planet obivisous," Kurt say waving his hand in her face.

"What?" she said.

"What part are you going to go for?" he asked.

"Oh I dont know yet," she answered.

"Well hopefully it does'nt end up with you venturing off again," he said with a glare then smiled at her. She could'nt help but to smile back.

The bell rung. "Dont forget auditorium." Mr shue called out.

Mercedes hurried out of the room but Sam was right on her heels.

"So Shane huh?" he asked walking alongside her without a care in the world.

"Look Sam I cant. So yes there is a new man in my life and me and you cant get back together. We had our time but that is over," she said.

"Who said anything about getting back together?" he asked with a smile.

She glared at him to stop the smile that she knew was coming, he laughed.

"I got your letter real cute," she said as she headed to her locker.

"What letter?" he smiled even more.

"Dont play me," she said as she put in her combination number.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "You know you want me," a shiver went threw her as his minty breath was so close to her. "Incoming," he said as he backed up.

She was confused about what just happened.

"Remember auditorium." he shouted as he walked off.

"Hey babe," Shane's booming voice made her jump "Sorry I scared you," he chuckled. "Who was that?" he asked.

Mercedes didn't know what to say, "Oh no one just a guy trying out to be in glee club," she lied smoothly.

"Whats happening in the auditorium?"

"He's trying out," she said a little annoyed. Why was he all curious all of sudden or was it just her imagination?

"Oh," he said then seem to think about something. "Well can I come and watch?"

She was shocked. Nope it was'nt her imagination, "Sure if you want," she was hoping he would say no.

He kissed her cheek, "See you later babe," he said not answering her silent hope.

_"So why cant we tell people?" Sam asked for the millionth time sounding like a broken record._

_"Sweetz I told you not yet. We will eventually." Mercedes said._

_They were sitting outside her house on the porch swing._

_"You have yet to tell your family but my family knows. What is the real problem?" he asked._

_"Why you say it like that?" she didn't like his tone._

_"Are you? Are you ashamed of me? Of us?" he asked looking at her face for a reaction. He knew she could lie but he knew how to tell when she was lying and when she was being truthful._

_She looked heartbroken well at least that's not the case. "How could you even fix your mouth to say something like that?" she was furious and started talking with her hands which Sam knew was her way of getting ready to explode and she didn't want to hit him so she'd talk with her hands to make them do anything other then hit._

_"It's just I dont know anymore," he said and got up. He pulled out his keys. "Im just going to go," he said walking away._

_She grabbed his free hand. "Why are you leaving?" she asked hurt._

_"What was your excuse to your parents this time on why I was here tonight? Studying, glee club business?" he asked._

_She didn't and could'nt lose Sam not now. He fit in her life so perfectly he made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He told her every chance he got and she told him he was the most handsome guy in the world. And she told him every chance she got. They were like day and night but that's what made them so perfect. She stood up pulled his hand and they both walked inside her house._

_"What are you?" he begun._

_"Shut up," she said._

_The two teens walked in to the Jones' sitting on the couch watching some game show. They turned the tv off once they saw the looks on both their faces. Mercedes' determation, Sam's fear beyond belief._

_"Mercedes what is going on?" her mother asked._

_"Well," she started she was squeezing the life out of Sam's hand it took all he had not to yell out in pain._

_"Cedes," her dad scoled._

_"Me and Mercedes are together," Sam blurted out._

_Mercedes breathed out a relieved sigh. Her mother bit back a smile she was very pleased because she thought they were but didn't know for sure._

_"How long this been going on," her dad asked._

_"For a few weeks now I wanted to introduce myself a long time ago but Mercy said," Sam was cut off._

_"Mercy?" her dad asked with a chuckle. "Well what did she say son?" _

_"She said she didn't want to tell you right away," he finished and he noticed Mercedes loosen her grip on his hand._

_"Young diva got anything to say?" her dad asked using her nickname he called her since she was two and first found her voice._

_"Well I thought you would'nt approve or something," she says._

_"Would'nt approve? Are you kidding? He sure is better much better then that, what was that boy who looked like he had a dead animal on his head?" her dad asked._

_"Puck," her mom chimed in._

_"Yeah, now you aint some punk looking to get lucky and head out are you?" her dad stood._

_"Oh no sir if Im lucky she'll be the one I marry," he boosted and smiled at Mercedes. She blushed._

_"My kind of guy, well welcome to the family son," her dad shook his hand and brought him in for a hug. Her mother gave him a hug as well. _

_"Would you like something eat? I made a big pot of spagetti," her mother started ushering him into the kitchen._

_"Are you happy?" her dad ask as he hugged her._

_She looked at a smiling Sam. He was in the kitchen laughing with her mother. He looked at her and winked._

_"Could'nt be happier," she said smiling back at him._

It seemed like the end of the school day came and gone much to Mercedes dismay. She met up with Kurt and Blaine and they headed to the auditorium. To her horror Shane was already there and sat next to Rachel and Finn. They sat down and the rest of the gang filled in and sat ready.

Sam came on stage. Mercedes was in awe at how good he was looking. He cut his hair and he didnt have that jacket on now she could admire he new fond sexyness. He toned up alot and she seen that the shirt he was wearing was close to ripping because his toned body was ready to break loose.

"Well hey everybody," Sam said into the mic with that famous crooked smile she loved so much. He sat on a stool that was placed in the middle of the stage next to his acoustic guitar.

"Oh just get it over with Trouty," Santana shouted but blew him a kiss.

He smiled, "Um since everybody kinda loved my Justin B phase I wanted to sing a song of his and it's very special to me. If Artie and Puck could join me and help me with back up that would rock," he said.

Puck grabbed a extra stool and sat next to him on stage Artie rolled on the other side of him. He whispered to both of them and they both nodded.

"This is for you," Sam simply said and Mercedes thought she would die. Kurt nudged her. He begun strumming his guitar. They all hamornized. And that's when he sung.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_  
><em>Rumors spreading bout this other guy<em>  
><em>Do you do what you did what you did with me<em>  
><em>Does he love you the way I can<em>  
><em>Did you forget all the plans that you made with me<em>  
><em>Cause baby I didn't<em>

He looked to the center of the auditorium. When they locked eyes it seemed like they were the only two in there.

_That should be me holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me making you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me this is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me feeling your kiss<em>  
><em>That should be me buying you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong<em>  
><em>I can't go on<em>  
><em>'Till you believe<em>  
><em>That that should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

She wanted to tell him she wanted it to be him but she was'nt coldhearted she did have feelings for Shane but it was'nt love. What she had with Sam was love or so she thought it was.

_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes_  
><em>It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced<em>  
><em>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies<em>  
><em>What you doin' to me<em>  
><em>You're taking him where we used to go<em>  
><em>Now if you're trying to break my heart<em>  
><em>It's working cause you know<em>

With Sam singing this song she knew that he felt the same way and seems he always did.

_That that should be me holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me making you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me this is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me feeling your kiss<em>  
><em>That should be me buying you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong I can't go on<em>  
><em>'Till you believe<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

_I need to know should I fight for love_  
><em>Or disarm<em>  
><em>It's getting harder to shield<em>  
><em>This pain is my heart<em>

_Ooh Ooh_

_That should be me holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me making you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me this is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me feeling your kiss<em>  
><em>That should be me buying you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong<em>  
><em>I can't go on<em>  
><em>'Till you believe<em>  
><em>That that should be me<em>

_Holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

_That should be me_  
><em>Giving you flowers<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Talking for hours<em>  
><em>That should be me (that should be me)<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

_That should be me_  
><em>Never should've let you go<em>  
><em>I never should've let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>I never shoulda let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Pro's and Con's

**HELLO EVERYONE IM BACK I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAS READ MY FIRST CHAPTER AND ALERTED ME AND FAVORITED ME :D YOU ALL ROCK..SORRY FOR ERRORS HERE AND THERE AND ME BEING LAZY DONT WANT TO GO BACK MIGHT LATER THIS WEEK..OK NOW TO A FELLOW WRITER (MOONLIGHT015) YOU ASKED ME A QUESTION AND I COULD'NT PRIVATE MESSAGE YOU AND YOU SHOULD REALLY GET THAT FIXED LOL..BUT YOU GO HEAD AND USE THE SONG SWEETZ I DONT OWN IT LOL BUT SHOUT ME OUT AND I WILL BE READING YOUR FANFIC ANYTHING SAMCEDES IS FOR ME TEE HEE..NOW GREASE WILL BE A BIG PART IN MY STORY (#1 FAV MOVIE EVER!) ALONG WITH OTHER ARTISTS I LOVE..WELL IM DONE BLUBBERING HERE'S CHAPTER 2**

**Sam's Pov**

Everyone clapped but Mercy walked out leaving Shane with a lost face. I had to go after her. I slipped out the side of the auditorium. And found her at her locker.

"Mercy?" I walked up to her.

"No you dont get to have those feelings for me," she said crying and that's one thing that killed me more then anything seeing her cry.

"I take it you liked the song?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"No," she said picking up random things and tossing them back in her locker. She wanted to hit something or someone she was keeping her hands busy.

"But I love y-," I started but she went off.

"No you dont get to say that to me not now it's not fair," she yelled throwing stuff in her bag then slamming her locker and walking away.

I was beyond confused but wasn't giving up. We were outside and she was walking towards her car.

"I love you," I shouted. She stopped. Then she spun on her heels and came back to face me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I was again confused.

"Why do you love me?" she asked finger pointed in my face and close to me as ever.

"Are you serious? Mercy, you are the girl excuse me the woman of my dreams," that got a smile from her. "You make me feel alive more then any other girl ever did. It's you I wake up for. If you can stand here and tell me you dont feel the same way about me I'll leave you be for good. It'll be the hardest thing I ever do. It'll probably take forever but I will and you know I keep my word," I say hoping she says she feels the same.

She goes to touch my face but instead smoothes my messy hair back out of my face.

She sighed, "I have to go, see you later Sam," she says and gets in her car and takes off leaving me looking like a fool.

_Stranded here standin'_  
><em>Branded a fool<em>  
><em>What will she say tomorrow at school?<em>

_Mercy can't you see I'm in misery_  
><em>We made a start now were apart<em>  
><em>There's nothing left for me<em>  
><em>Love has flown all alone<em>  
><em>I sit and wonder why-yi-yi-yi<em>  
><em>Why, you left me oh Mercy<em>

(Walking back inside the school)

Oh_ Mercy baby someday when high-yi school is done_  
><em>Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one<em>  
><em>In heaven, forever and ever we will be<em>  
><em>Oh please say you'll stay oh Mercy<em>

(Back on stage in the auditorium)

_Mercy my darling you hurt me real bad_  
><em>You know it's true but baby you gotta believe me<em>  
><em>When I say I'm helpless without you<em>  
><em>Love has flown all alone<em>  
><em>I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi-yi<em>  
><em>Why, you left me oh Mercy<em>

_Mercy, Mercy, why-yi-yi-yi-yi_  
><em>Oh Mercy<em>

As I made my way to my locker with my guitar in hand I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turn and to my surprise I see Quinn.

"Great song," she says in her cute nasual voice.

"Thanks," I say with a smile and nod.

"But it striked me as odd because Im not with anyone so," she says.

Then it dawned on me that she nor anyone but Kurt and Blaine knew about me and Mercedes.

"Oh I was just singing it to sing," I say trying to clear up this misunderstanding.

"Was it for someone back home?" she asked and looked visibly hurt.

"Something like that," I say. Oh geez I needed to learn how to lie better because I was sweating bullets.

She smiled and placed a hand on my free hand, "Well when you get over her. Im always here for you," she lightly kissed my cheek and walked off. I dont think I'll ever get over Mercy.

**Mercedes' Pov**

Me and Kurt were sitting in my bedroom watching Grease and munching on popcorn. This movie reminded me so much of me and Sam's summer fling. After the summer nights number was over he paused the movie.

"So what part are you going for?" Kurt asked bouncing on my bed.

"I dont know honestly. Whatever part they got I guess. We all know Berry is going to get Sandy and Finn Danny so there is no point," I say. My mind went to thinking of two hours ago. I left Sam standing in the parking lot with no answer to his question or feelings all togehter.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" he asked.

"Nowhere, just thinking of, nothing," I say with a fake quick smile.

"Sam," he sing songed and it made me giggle. Damn I missed this.

"Yes Sam, you happy?" I ask trying to grab the remote but he held it away.

"No question is, are you happy?" he asked playfully swatting at my hand.

"Honestly no," I say then cover my mouth when it was too late.

He sighs and gets serious. "Cede I known you for years we never started talking until glee club then after that we were like Bonnie and Clyde. We slipped away for a bit but we came back to together. Now when I think of strong people the only person who would come to mind was my dad," he says touching my hand

"Ok," I say smiling but am lost.

He goes on. "But then I think of you too. All the stuff you overcome in these last three years have been breathtaking, you deserve happiness more then anyone and I say go for what makes you happy, and if that is Sam then," he says leaving room for me to interject.

"See even though I want Sam it isnt fair to Shane either way. He has been nothing but sweet and really honest with me and I think that's what I needed," I say not sure.

"Ok when you have to think when it comes to your relationship there is a big problem. Ok give me some comparisions to work with," he says laying down the remote and grabbing his music notebook and pen and flipping to the last page. He put Shane's name and Sam's and pro's and con's next to both.

"What are you," I start but he cuts me off.

"Oh no we are going to get to the bottom of this," he says. "Pro's and Con's are the best way to sort things out. Now start with Shane," he says looking at me pen ready.

"And this stays between us?" I ask. He nods yes. "Ok well Shane is a sweet heart when he wants to be or when there is a crowd," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"So show off a con and a sweetheart a pro," he says writing.

"Then he always turns the conversation into the Shane show. He walks me to class but I hold my books. He stays comparing me to those damn stick figures on tv. Oh and he comes over and acts like he lives here," I say and noting at the same time that alot of cons were winning in his case which was bad.

Kurt was furiously writing and I can tell loving every word. "Ok now Sam. Give Shane a little time to simmer sheez," he said with a chuckle.

"Well wow what can I say about my Trouty Mouth?" I say and my face felt like it was on fire. "He always asks how Im doing and how my day went. If I was sad he would instantly want to know who he needed to beat up," that made me laugh. "My family loved him and he loved them and I love his family and they loved me," I say getting sad noting how I was using past tense.

"Loves but go on," Kurt said. I swear it was like we shared a brain.

"He kissed me every time he saw me even when we were together he'd look at me and kiss me just because," I say touching my lips.

"Wow any cons?" he asked laughing and I join in on the laugh.

"Um, I dont know maybe those impressions he does they are corny," I say with a laugh.

"But they make you laugh so that's not a con," he says with a shake of his head. "Let's tally em up," he says but just closes the notebook.

"What?" I ask.

"You know there is no counting or no need to do anything you know who wins this one right," he says.

"Wow," we both quietly say in unision.

"Well baby girl I got to go and remember sleepover at Tina's this weekend also a break at Rachel's for her party," He says as he rolls he eyes.

"Should be fun," I say and roll my eyes as well he kisses my cheek.

So I guess we do know who wins but I cant just leave Shane out in the cold even though Sam is where the warmth is.

**Nobody's Pov**

Mercedes was helping her mother with dinner as her dad was watching football on the small tv in the kitchen.

"Dad if you're not helping why are you in here?" Mercedes said with a laugh.

"For your information young lady Im here to sample the food to my liking," he responded with a smirk.

They stuck their tongues out at each other. As Mrs. Jones hit her husband with her hand towel laughing. Mercedes cell rung and her parents shot her a look.

She mouthed "Sorry."

"If that is Shane tell him he is seeing you soon no need to call," her mother says annoyed.

"Yes maam," Mercedes says.

She looks at the caller id but the number is unknown she gets annoyed.

"Hello?" she asks with a slight attitude.

"Mercy?" and to her surprise it was Sam.

She got butterflies instantly. "Sam?" she chokes out.

Her mothers face beamed and her dad turned the volume down slightly.

"Sam as in Sam Evans?" her mom asked. She shook her head yes.

"Tell momma I say hi beautiful," Sam says cheerfully.

"Mom he says hi," she says.

"That's not what I said," he says annoyed.

"Doesn't matter. How did you get my number?" she asks.

"Give her the phone!" he demands in his playful way.

"Excuse you? I will not," she spat back.

"Cede," he said and she caved.

"Ugh here mom," she says handing her mom the cell

"For me?" she pretends to swoon.

Mercedes sits at the kitchen island with her dad whom was chuckling. Her mom was all giggily. Mercedes strained to hear but caught bits and pieces over her dad's small tv.

"No she failed to tell me," A serious nod. "Oh yeah tonight is taco night," A laugh. "Well you can come over anytime you like," A giggle. "How's your family?"

Mercedes didn't know if it was her or was everyone going crazy. Its like everyone forgot about Shane all of a sudden. She was too briefly she had to shake this Sam thing and fast.

"Ok hunnie love you too take care and dont be a stranger," her mom said.

Wait loves him too? Oh hell to the no Mercedes thought her and Kurt's suspicion from earlier was coming true. She handed Mercedes back the phone and went back to cooking.

"And to answer your question it was Kurt who gave it to me. I do kinda live with him now so I got connections," Sam chuckled.

"Momma am I done helping?" she asked.

"Yup dinner will be ready in a half," her mom answered.

Mercedes grabbed her jacket and sat out front on the porch swing. "So what do you want Samuel?" she asked.

"Ouch, How are you feeling?" he asks and there was one of those pro's.

She smiled thankful he could'nt see her, "Im fine and yourself?" she asked to be polite but was still curious. She did care about his well being.

"I would be doing much better if I had you," he sighed.

"Sam dont," she warned.

"Well did you think about what I said?" he asked and it sounded like he shut a door and was somewhere more quiet.

"Sam," she begun.

"No, I need to know how you feel," he said.

"Im with Shane now," she says quietly.

He sighs.

"Look Sam you love me right?" she asks.

"Of course do you really have to ask," he says sounding appauled.

"Well to answer your question. I love you. I always will but I need you to forget about me and that summer last year was just a fling," she says and tears escape her eyes.

"It was more than that and you know it. Dont you?" he says.

"Just please," she pleads.

"Cede, please," he pleads back.

"Goodbye Sam," she hangs up the phone. And cries out loud. She feels like somebody punched the air out of her body.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry_  
><em>I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you<em>

(she pictured him standing in the parking lot)

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you_  
><em>But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do<em>  
><em>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<em>

(she thought of him sitting in the class and seeing him for the first time since last summer)_But now there's nowhere to hide, can you push my love aside_  
><em>I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you<em>  
><em>Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you<em>

_My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go" __(_him siniging to her)_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_  
><em>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<em>

_But now there's nowhere to hide, can you push my love aside_  
><em>I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you<em>  
><em>Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you<em>

"Baby?" shane was standing there suddenly.

"Shane, oh hey baby," she says forcing a smile and wiping her tears.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Im fine." she reassures him.

She goes to kiss him but he moves outta the way she looks hurt.

"I seen you two today," he says.

She was confused "Who?"

"Dont play dumb," he shouted and she jumped a little.

"Shane." she says.

"No I seen you two in the parking lot and I heard what he said. Why dont you stop lying and tell me the truth. Who is he really?" he asks.

"Me and him dated for a little a good two months last summer but he left and I moved on. With you," she says.

"I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you. I want it to stop. Your mine and if I have to beat his ass for you to see that. Then I will," he warns.

"Shane you cant," she starts.

"Oh cant I?" he presses.

She didn't say anything. He just walks in the house and leaves her speechless. She just knew he was never going to catch up with Sam or compare with all his pro's. But she had to let him go before people started getting hurt.

**SO THERE YOU GO CHAPTER TWO..HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? QUESTION..DID ANY OF YOU HAVE TO GO THREW THIS BEFORE OR NOW? IT SUCKS HAVING TO PICK DOESNT IT! WELL REVIEW AND LEAVE ME A RESPONSE TO MY QUESTION :)**


	3. Everyone has flings and get over them?

**HEY EVERYONE TEE HEE I HAD ANOTHER FANFIC IN MIND BUT JUST WROTE IT DOWN BECAUSE I REFUSE TO START A NEW ONE AND STILL HAVE OTHERS TO FINISH :)..THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED AND TOOK TIME TO REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH MAKES ME SMILE..I FINALLY GET MY PC BACK ON AT HOME SO NOMORE WAITING :)..WELL HERE IT GOES CHAPTER 3..P.S. WHO THINKS CEDE WAS RIGHT FOR WALKING AWAY FROM SAM IN THE VDAY EPISODE?**

**Sam's Pov**

It was finally friday and I was ready for the weekend well not really. I had the party at Rachel's to attend and I dreaded it because she would be there. Speaking of her I look by her locker and she's all hugged up with Shane laughing like everything is fine and dandy. Fuck that. I was hurting and they looked like they were walking on sunshine. She hugged him and her gaze locked on mine I broke it by death glaring and slamming my locker and walking away. Screw the party. Screw it all.

"Hey man everything cool?" Finn asked walking alongside me.

"Peachy," I say with a half smile.

"Cool," he responses. Guess I was getting good at this lying thing or he had other things on his mind. "So are you coming to audition?" he asks. Other things was the case.

"For?" I say annoyed.

"Grease dummy," he says with a goofy grin. " Mr Shue and Artie wanted to just do one number just to see who needs to play what role," he says.

"No solo auditions?" I ask not really caring in the least bit.

"Nope just one number and he and Artie go from there," he says.

"I guess," I say as I had to the library.

"Great see you then," he shouts behind me and I wave my hand so he knows I heard him. As I round the corner I spot Shane handing some girl a book. She looked like the spanish chick in my history class he nodded and she looked to be practically drooling at the mouth from the attention. He spots me and scoffs.

"Well thanks for the notes Angie," Shane says to her and I remember her name Angela Gonzalez.

"Anytime," she says and walks off.

"Hey country wanna be Justin B. What's up?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask wanting to punch him dead in the mouth anyway. "I didn't quite hear you with all that ugly surrounding your mouth," I say walking up to face him.

"You like your teeth? Because your about to lose em," he says walking up to meet me.

"Fuck you. Im not afraid of you," I say.

"Shane? Sam?" I turn to see Coach Sue. "Is there a problem here?" she asks walking up to us. Then Mercedes rounds the corner and stops at the scene before her, she looks confused.

"Nope there's not a problem here. It was nothing at all," I say and look Mercedes up and down and back at Shane then walk away.

As soon as the school day came it was gone and I found myself in a white tee and a leather jacket and black chucks. I had to previously surrender my tron tee to Kurt while he verbually dressed me. As I changed he said for once my jeans actually came in handy besides look out of place but also make my butt look gorg whatever that meant.

Now I was sitting on a small blecher set Kurt's father's employees built. Seems like they did alot of helping with building stuff for sets here lately which was really helpful. We had the whole stage looking like the court yard scene from the movie. From the lunch room tables that the girls had occupied to this not to huge but not to small blecher set up. Rachel and Finn were just wrapping up Summer Nights for the third time. First Rachel didn't like the lighting. Then she felt like Finn was trying to upstage her. Last but least she didn't want to leave the crowd disappointed and felt the show must go on.

"Thank you again Rachel and Finn," Mr Shue sighed but gave a smile.

Rachel bowed and waved as Finn just walked off to the side.

"Now," Mr Shue begun but was silenced by Kurt.

"Mr Shue if I may," he said as he walked to the center of the stage.

"Of course Kurt," Mr Shue said into the mic from the middle of the audiotrium.

"Now again I would like to state that Im glad I was picked for costume designer as well as a small role. And if I do say so myself I deserve some type of award for getting most of these costumes done in such a short," Kurt was cut off.

"Kurt," Mr Shue said into the mic a little annoyed.

"Fine, I was just thinking and Rachel dont take offense even though I love to hear you sing maybe not as much as you love hearing yourself," He says and she beams. "But maybe there should be a different pair or leads this time. You said they wanted us for our diversity Mr Shue." Kurt said.

"Your right Kurt," Mr Shue says.

"But Mr Shue me and Finn are in love. We may not have had a summer fling or whatever but we know what its like to be seperate by the evil of popularity and then over coming it all," Rachel says standing next to Kurt center stage and glaring at him.

"Kurt is right Rachel," Artie says into the mic.

"Oh sit down Rachel. So what it's not going to be about you and Frankenteen for once who cares. Its not the end of the world," Santana says. And it may not be for us but Im sure it was for Rachel.

"Who did you have in mind Kurt?" Mr Shue asked.

I just wanted to go home I'd be fine with any T-Bird roll. I seen this movie more times then I can count my little sister Stacy loved the movie she knew every word and move. And I did too sad to say. Could'nt wait to call in and check on them tonight. I miss my family.

"Sam and Mercedes. Maybe give them a little shine time," I hear Kurt saying and it breaks into my thoughts.

"Wait! What?" I see Mercedes getting up and glaring at Kurt and him with a sneaky smile on his face. I guess I was the only one who caught this exchange. Rachel throws her arms up walking away and everyone is now talking.

"Mr Shue I barely know the song maybe have someone else step in," I say and see Mercedes blow out a sigh of relief.

"Sam really?" Kurt says looking at me with a hand on his hip. Im confused. "Do you really want to challenge this? I dont think you do," Kurt says with another one of those smiles. What the hell? He goes and sits back on the bench at the table. I see him throw Cedes another look. Oh my GO- she told him. She told him about my Grease confession.

"Ok give it a whirl you guys," Mr Shue says.

"We'll start with Tina asking Mercedes what she did over the summer." Artie says.

Im so stunned about the last minute and look at Mercedes who is looking at me like she could die.

"Band get ready," Mr Shue says to the band.

**Mercedes' Pov**

I was going to kill Kurt loved him to death but he had to go. This would only piss Shane off and Kurt knew this. I keep looking over at Sam finally he shakes his head yeah. I take off my pink ladies jacket and hand it to Rachel. And sit at the table and I hear the band playing the intro softly.

"Whachu do this summer Sandy?" Tina said smiling at me.

I thought now or never. I looked at Kurt one last time he winked and I took one big breath. "Oh I spent most of it at the beach I met a boy there," I say with a smile and like I was talking about Shane but I could feel the frown coming so I thought of Sam just this once and my smile felt more real.

"You hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Santana asked.

"Well he was sorta special," I say back. I even sorta snuck a secret glance at Sam. He was staring back smiling.

"There aint no such thing," she says filing her nails and smiling evily. Oh yeah she was Rizzo.

I roll my eyes and look at Brittany, "He was really romantic," I say and she smiles back at me. While I have Sugar waving a half bitten apple on my right making a sick face at my statement.

Then the main spotlight travels over to the boys where they all are talking at once. And Sam in the middle of it all.

"Come on you dont wanna hear all the horny details," he says with a smile and the boys start up again. "Ok I'll tell you,"

_Him:  
>Summer lovin' had me a blast<em> (He stood and the boys had the choergraphy down)

_Me:  
>Summer lovin' happened so fast<em> ( I stand also. So did us girls.)

_Him:  
>I met a girl crazy for me<br>Me:  
>Met a boy cute as can be<br>Both of us:  
>Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights<br>Everyone:  
>Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh<br>Guys:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Rory:  
>Did you get very far?<br>Girls:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Sugar:  
>Like does he have a car?<br>Everyone:  
>Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh<br>Him:  
>She swam by me, she got a cramp<br>Me:  
>He ran by me, got my suit damp<br>Him:  
>I saved her life, she nearly drowned<br>Me:  
>He showed off, splashing around<br>Both of us:  
>Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights<br>Everyone:  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<br>Girls:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Tina:  
>Was it love at first sight?<br>Guys:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Puck:  
>Did she put up a fight?<br>Everyone:  
>Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh<br>Sam:  
>Took her bowling in the arcade<em>

Damn he had the moves down but I wasn't getting upstaged.

_Mercedes:  
>We went strolling, drank lemonade<br>_

I say skipping with some of the girls.

_Sam:  
>We made out under the dock<em>

He says with a smile then did the little girating motion humping the air.

_Mercedes:  
>We stayed out 'till ten o'clock<em>

I almost trip starring at him and those moves skipping back to the table but keep my balance.

_Both:  
>Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights<em>

Santana lays on the bench and proceeds to lightly tap Rachel with her foot and me and her fall to the floor gigglin'

_Everyone:  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<br>Guys:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Finn:  
>But you don't gotta brag<br>_

I help Rachel up and we sit back on the bench.

_Girls:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Santana:  
>Cause he sounds like a drag<br>Everyone:  
>Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH<br>Mercedes:  
>He got friendly, holding my hand<br>Sam:  
>While she got friendly down in the sand<br>Mercedes:  
>He was sweet, just turned eighteen<br>Sam:  
>Well she was good you know what I mean<br>Everyone:  
>Woah!<br>Both:  
>Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights<br>Everyone:  
>Woo, woo, woo<br>Girls:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Kurt:  
>How much dough did he spend?<br>Guys:  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>Rory:  
>Could she get me a friend?<em>

The band slowed down and a spotlight light was on both us now and I froze because I was really thinking about our summer. Then that's when Sam opened his mouth before I did_  
><em>

_Sam:  
>It turned colder - that's where it ends<em>

He looks at me and the lines coming from me next sound just right to describe it best

_Me:_  
><em>So I told him we'd still be friends<em>

I look back over at him and he looks even sadder. He sighs

_Him:_  
><em>Then we made our true love vow<em>

He sings walking to the corner of the blechers.

_Me:_  
><em>Wonder what he's doing now<em>  
><em>Both of us:<em>  
><em>Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights...<em>  
><em>Everyone:<em>  
><em>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

The lights dimmed and the main lights came on. I hear claps and whistles from everyone. There was even a few students that walked in and one of them happen to be Shane. He didn't clap he didn't even move he just sat there looking at me then death glaring at Sam. My whole face was on fire. Mr Shue was even standing and clapping.

"Bravo bravo," Mr Shue shouted over the applause. Once it died down he continued, "It was like I was in the actual scene from grease. It was so raw and had the emotion. You would think you two had a summer fling," Mr Shue laughed.

We all joined in but my chuckle had a litte nervous coughing mixed in.

"Everyone we have our Danny and Sandy," Artie says clapping again and everyone joined in.

I look at Shane he gets up and starts to walk out. I found my voice again and it makes him turn.

"Wait. I cant do it Im sorry," I say suddenly.

"Oh no, we are not taking no for answer Cedes," Mr Shue says.

"Way to go Diva and Trouty," Santana says hugging me. I hug back and look over at Sam.

He is taking in all the love high fiving it up.

"Mr Shue?" I say over the noise everyone gets quiet.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I want Rachel to be my backup. I think you call it understudy if I happen to not make it to the final night or something," I say. Rachel squeals hugging me.

"Oh my God thank you. Thank you Cedes. I wont disappoint. This will look so great on my application," she says talking and I tune her out.

"Sure no problem at all, but Im counting on you to still be my original choice" Mr Shue says with a smile. I smile back.

Everyone is talking and all jazzed up. I walk off stage and lean against a wall for some support. Kurt is walking towards me I get upset and start walking away.

"Hey what was that about?" Kurt asked clearly upset too.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I blow up at him.

"I dont get," he starts but I go off more.

"That's right it's like you dont get it or me for that matter at all anymore. I told you what Shane said and it's like you dont give two shit's Kurt," I practically growl at him.

"Im sorry I thought I was helping," Kurt says and his eyes get moist. My eyes start to sting as tears threaten my eyes.

"Stop trying to help where none is needed. Im shocked that you forgot," I say and he looks confused so I hit him with what I really meant, "I know you and Rachel been bff's for the longest and me and you just fell back into the groove but Im not her Kurt. I actually care about other people's feelings besides my own," I shout and notice everyone was listening.

"Everything ok guys?" Blaine asks and I look at Sam who looks worried and that just makes it worse I was really going to cry now.

"Oh everything is dandy," I lie and head towards the exit door. I turn, "Tina and Rachel nothing against you but I wont be seeing you ladies this weekend," I say and as soon as the tears fall I just grab my stuff off the floor by the exit and leave.

**Nobody's Pov**

It was beautiful day out after Mercedes pulled her stunt at school with Kurt and the gang. She needed to get her mind off of things so she went with her mom to the grocery store. Once inside she grabbed a cart and her mom decided to ask what was up.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" her mom asked.

"It's just that. Mom Im really out of it lately," she answered truthfully stopping the cart.

"Um,is that slang for something?" her mom asked lost as much as she was.

Mercedes let out a small laugh and lazily lounged on the cart as she pushed. "It's just that Im conflicted. Every since Sam came back, I dont know," she says picking up a can of fruit and putting it back down.

"Oh this is about your feelings about Shane too you dont know who to pick," her mom said.

"Yup your prize is behind door number five," Mercedes said in a sarcastic way, "Were you and dad always so happy?" she asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Actually no," her mom answered surprisng Mercedes so much she dropped a can of beans on the floor. Her mom laughed picking it up.

"Mom be serious with me. I need this because I already feel like a loser sharing this," Mercedes says looking horrified.

"Oh hush. Im hip and cool," her mom says doing some weirdish looking pose she was guessing was cool.

Mercedes was offically scared. "Mom no we dont do that," she says walking away embarrassed.

"Well anyways your dad is not my first love," she says and Mercedes looks at her intrigued. "Im pretty sure you know Artie's dad right?" her mom says and looks at the shelf next to her avoiding eye contact.

Mercedes stopped the cart processing and catching on and her eyes got wide as saucers. "Mom no! Are you serious?" Mercedes asked falling out laughing. "He's so dorky," she said laughing.

Her mom smiled " He was actually cool in high school," her mom said with a sincere look. "We were also in a club together a dance club we called the noise steppers," Her mom said laughing.

Looked like Mercedes knew what Artie meant when he said he loved to dance when he was younger. She got sad thinking of his dream to wanting to dance again. Mercedes didn't know what to say. But she could see the love in her mothers eyes thinking back on she was guessing their little fling.

"I love your father dont get me wrong but I always wonder what if," she says.

"Yeah I get it," Mercedes says smiling at her mom.

"But I would'nt have you so the past is in the past," her mom says.

"But you guy's love isnt," Mercedes said looking at her mom. Her mom smiled at her and linked her hand with her daughters for awhile and they started walking again.

Sam was just coming out of the back office he had a interview for any job available in the store. He needed cash if he was going to be living on his own after high school and then the whole college thing was a decission he avoided all together. His desulixa didn't seem to fit into his plans for the future. It was getting better though. His thoughts were interupted by a laugh. He knew that laugh and who it belonged to. Sure enough Mercedes and her mother were turning to go down the cereal isle. Sam smiled he loved seeing those two together. Its when Mercedes was at her happiest.

He walked slowly behind them and they were in deep conversation. He turned and acted like he was looking at a box of cereal. Mercedes looked around the isle.

"Oh just show me since Im not so hip," Sam overheard her mom whispering.

"Ok Im going to show you just one time," Mercedes said to her mom and Sam turned just in time to see her doing a body roll in the most sexiest way he dropped the cereal box. He turned and bent to get it.

Mercedes noticed and called just to be sure, "Sam?"

Busted. He picked up the cereal box and turned around slowly smiling and waved a little. He turned back around to hide. She sighed and walked up to him her mom just kept walking. Sam needed to get away from her.

"Hey you. What's up? You ok?" Mercedes asked.

"Um, Im fine," he said knowing he was far from it.

"Hey turn around so I can see you," she said. She needed to apoligize to him.

"Oh no its ok we dont need to face each other," Sam says his whole face turning red.

"Really you going to act like that?" Mercedes asked and pulled his arm turning him around to face her.

Sam pressed the cereal box hard against his pants.

"So," Sam managed to cough out.

"So, what brings you here?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh I had a interview," Sam says and feels less embarrassed when he sees that her mom was no longer in the isle with them.

"Well that's great when do you hear back from them?" Mercedes asked excited for him.

"I got it. I start next tuesday," he says smiling at her but started chewing on his lip. Mercedes knew that look he was hiding something from her.

She then sees he is almost in tears and face is bright red. "Sam?"

Everything suddenly went in slow motion and what happen next not only turned Sam on so much but he knew she was the one. He been knew she was but this confirmed it.

**SORRY FOR THE TEASE BUT GOTTA LEAVE IT OUT THERE FOR A BIT TILL I UPDATE MONDAY AFTERNOON SO IM GOING TO LET YALL GUYS MINDS WONDER ON ALL THE THINGS THAT CAN GO DOWN IN A PUBLIC GROCERY STORE WITH MY DIRTY MIND HAHA...REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. Now your speaking my language

**HEY NOW IM BACKKKKKKKK...SO WHO WOULD GUESS WHAT COULD BE THE ULTIMATE THING THAT COULD TURN SAM ON? WELLLLL I KNOW YALL ARE DYING TO KNOW SO HERE WE GO.. **

**Nobody's Pov**

As Sam laid on his fold out bed from the old sofa (that Kurt said he had nomore use for) he couldn't help but think about the whole situation from yesturday at the grocery store and what went down and how it went down.

_Sam was having a HUGE problem in his pants and didn't want Cedes to see it because he wouldn't be able to explain it if she freaked out or spazzed on him in the cereal isle of all places a grocery store where he was just hired. Not a good look._

_"Sam what's wrong?" Mercedes asked for the fourth time._

_"Im Im," Sam couldn't help the studder that escaped him as he looked at a unpatient Cede with a hand on her hip he thought he'd tell her but not where she would understand. "Im apxa 'aw," he said glad he could speak na'vi._

_She grabbed at the cereal box and he snatched away. She sighed and reached again, "It cant lu Tsa'u tsawl of a problem. Let oe tse'a rutxe," she said as cool as a breeze. Sam stopped breathing he couldnt be hearing right. He looked at her as she stopped going for the box she looked back standing straight. He'd try again._

_"Nga plltxe na'vi?" he asked._

_"Srane," she said looking around the isle._

_"Since pehrr?" he asked eyes bugging out._

_"Sam!" she shouted._

_He shook his head and slowly lowered the box which her speaking in Na'vi didn't help at all._

_She gasped, "OH! MY! That is a problem alright," she said blushing. "How?" she asked looking at the buldge again._

_"You," he admitted._

_"Me?" she asked still starring._

_"Yes! I was kinda starring at you while you did the whole body roll and boom," he said. And thinking about it made him groan as his buldge seem to get bigger much to Mercedes surprise. "Cede?" he asked._

_"Hmm?" she asked lost in his jean imprint._

_"Do you want me to send you a picture of it?" he asked amused._

_"Sure," she said and that surprised him._

_"Cede!" he shouted and that made her come to._

_"Wait what?" she asked confused._

_"Do you know what you argreed to?" he asked with a laugh._

_"What?" she asked and wiped her forehead she was sweating all of a sudden._

_"You said you'd like a picture of my," he pointed down._

_She gasped, "Oh my God I have to go," she said._

_"Wait," he said grabbing her hand lightly and she didn't snatch away. "You speaking Na'vi hottest thing ever," he said and she smiled. "How? It's a real hard thing to master," he said with a sly smile getting close. That's when she pulled away._

_"Not that hard," she said. "See you later Sammy," she chirped as she ran off to catch up with her mom. Sam couldnt stop the smile or the love that again for the millionth time took over his whole body for just one girl the only girl._

**Mercedes' Pov**

I had a attitude in school today. Why? Because today was not only monday but its also Valentine's day, ugh. Everyone was making me sick all the kissing and hugging. Damn get a room already. I go to my locker thinking how my weekend flew by I didnt talk to anyone and that was fine but I had to see everybody during study hall and after school in glee club I think Im going to skip it.

"Hey you," I hear and turn and see it's Santana.

"Hey boo what up?" I ask with a smile.

"So your not mad at me?" she asked confused.

"You keyword being you didn't do anything to me and you did kind of text and call me a million times and yes Im fine," I say and hug her. She hugs back. Someone clearing their throat made us split we turn and it's Brittney. I smile.

"Me and Lord Tubbington couldnt stand you being mad at us so we made you this," she said in a sad voice and held out a picture. It was made out of macoroni noodles and had string everywhere then I looked harder it was suppose to be a unicorn. I smile and hug her.

"Oh Brittney I love it," I say and she hugs me even tighter and breaks away smiling ear to ear.

"Great Lord Tubbington did the string. Hang it in your locker to prove your not mad," she says clapping.

I roll my eyes but turn around and grabbed a loose magnet and hang it. She squeals hugging me quickly then taking Santana's hand.

"Well mami Im going to text you in a few me and Britt's going to the choir room to um practice," she smiles and they rush off.

I roll my eyes again. Ever since me and Santana became close she told me one time at one of our many sleepovers that she think she may be gay but she's not sure how to come out. I told her she can come out when she's ready there was no rush and that you love who you love and to not be ashamed of that. I sigh and shut my locker. I turn and see Sam he was talking it up with Finn as if he sensed me he turned and nodded his head with a wide smile. I blush and turn the other way. All I could think of was him and that cereal isle all weekend. A smile breaks across my face.

"Is that smile from me?" Sam whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down to my toes I open my eyes and turn to look at him we stop and I collect my thoughts.

"Dont start," I say and start walking again.

"Wait," he says still standing where I left him. He walks up to me slowly and it seems like everyone and everything slowed down as he leans over I inhale and brace myself closing my eyes. Then I open them when I feel tugging he was grabbing for my bag strap and I let it go and he slings it over his shoulder and grabs my books. I exhale.

"Um thanks but," I say but couldnt gather my thoughts of the last few seconds and now.

"No I would love to carry them," he says. And we start walking. "Where you heading?" he asks

"Oh um history," I say.

"Cool beans. I got shop," he says.

We walk in silence. Shane would never carry my books let alone my bookbag. Damn Shane and his con's and damn Sam and his Pro's.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" He asked and I damned him again but with a smile.

"It was uneventful," I say smiling so hard I had to look the other way.

"Sure," he says with a chuckle and I bust out laughing. "Hey I gotta ask you something," he says.

"Sure," I say composing myself. But instead he looks around.

"You got a pen?" he asks still looking around.

"A pen are you serious?" he looks at me for a second and I can tell he is. I reach over to him and into my bag and hand him one.

He opens my notebook and writes for a bit. And once he closes it he starts walking. He turns to look at me "Well are you coming?" he asks with a smile. Im beyond confused.

We make it to my history class. And instead of handing me my stuff he walks in and I follow and go to my normal seat. He places my stuff down.

"Thank you Sam but what did you write?" I ask sitting down.

He leans over and whispers in my ear again and I close my eyes inhaling slowly. Why does he have this effect on me.

"Happy Valentines day Mercy," he says and when I open my eyes he was gone I exhale slowly.

I open my notebook and scan it. I slam it shut looking around but nobody seemed to be looking as they filled the room. I open it again.

_I know you thought about it all weekend.._

_so have you and him...you know..write back_

_S_

I know what he meant I mean who wouldnt. No. That was the answer. And speaking of the con man I didnt hear from him all day. Matter a fact I didnt hear from him at all for the past two days. I text him.

_Um nm to say today?_

He replies back : _Been busy damn MOM lol_

Ugh he knows I hate when he does that :_ your not funny. Is that all?_

He replies : _Hey did I leave my english book over your house?_

I was shocked. No hurt and mad. That my ex could say Happy valentines day but not my now boyfriend. I didnt reply. Instead before class started I picked up my pen and opened my notebook.

_:) you know Im waiting till marriage..__How about u? wb_

_M_

"Ok class open your books to page forty two," Mrs Fensy said. I raise my hand. "Yes Ms Jones?" she asks.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I make a sorry face and she nods. I get up and grab the hall pass and once in the hall I sprint down the hall and go to his locker and stick the note through the little slit and head to the bathroom. I was so confused and my heart is ready to sing out.

_The slightest words you said,_  
><em>Have all gone to my head<em>  
><em>I hear angels sing, in your voice<em>  
><em>When you pull me close,<em>  
><em>Feelings I've never known<em>  
><em>They mean everything,<em>  
><em>And leave me no choice<em>

I walk in the bathroom and see if anyone is in there and keep on singing at my reflection

_Light on my heart,_  
><em>Light on my feet,<em>  
><em>Light in your eyes,<em>  
><em>I can't even speak<em>  
><em>Do you even know,<em>  
><em>How you make me weak<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

I walk down the hall

_Make a promise please_  
><em>You'll always be in reach<em>  
><em>Just incase I need<em>  
><em>You there when I call (here when I call)<em>  
><em>This is all so new<em>  
><em>Seems to good to be true<em>  
><em>Could this really be<em>  
><em>A safe place to fall<em>

_Light on my heart,_  
><em>Light on my feet,<em>  
><em>Light in your eyes,<em>  
><em>I can't even speak<em>  
><em>Do you even know,<em>  
><em>How you make me weak<em>  
><em>Oh ohhh<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Keep me from falling under in your love_  
><em>It's almost all too much<em>  
><em>Handle with care<em>  
><em>Say you'll be there<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Oh ohhh_  
><em>Falling apart<em>

**Sam's Pov**

All I thought about was that note and how Mercy took it she probably was going over a million ways to lay me out in her head. I was helping Puck carry wood over to the sawing table and when I turned Shane bumped into me. That's right I forgot Shrek was in this class with me.

"Watch your self ugzilla," I say and keep walking.

"Your marked my boy," is all he said. I scuff and keep working.

When the bell rung I headed to my locker and on my way I get a slushy facial. God did I not miss that. When I wipe my eyes. I see her walking towards me and that makes me forgot I was covered in sticky freezing slushy. She reached in her bag and pulled out a grey shirt and begun wiping my face and we stared at each other.

"Looks like I wont be doing anything in gym today," she smiled and rolled up her shirt sticking it back in her bag.

"Oh no if that was your gym shirt I wouldve managed," I say smiling at her.

"Cede," Shane called.

She jumped and looked over, "Oh hey," she said with one of her phoney smiles.

"Come on I'll walk you to class," he said.

She looked at me, "You ok?" she asked.

"Cede?" Shane looked surprised she was still talking to me and not fleeing to him.

"Im fine go before he starts beating on his chest," I say and she stiffles a laugh and I smile.

"Ok," and when she was walking past she whispers, "I wrote back," and she got to Shane and he went for her bag but she shook her head no. I smile. Opening my locker a piece of paper falls out of it. She did write back. I open it and read it but dreaded that I needed to tell her the truth which was I did have sex with a nutcase I dated last year. Right on the fourth of july in a bathroom stall at the carnival. I sigh and went to the locker room to wash up and throw on my backup clothes I keep in the locker for those just in case things.

In glee club after school I hand Mercy the note she smiles lightly and I notice something sparkly around her neck but couldnt really see it with her hair in the way.

"Ok seeing as Mr Schue said love is the theme today I wanted to sing for my gal," Finn said in the middle of the class looking like a grin monkey. We all clap.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_  
><em>It's the end of the world in my mind<em>  
><em>Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake up call<em>

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_  
><em>I couldn't see that it was right there<em>  
><em>But now I know what I didn't know<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help because you live girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again_  
><em>'Cause of you, made it through every storm<em>  
><em>What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time<em>

_I'm so glad I found an angel_  
><em>Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell<em>  
><em>I wanna fly looking in your eyes<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help because you live girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>  
><em>Because you live, I live<em>

_Because you live, there's a reason why_  
><em>I carry on when I lose the fight<em>  
><em>I want to give what you've givin' me always<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help because you live girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help<em>

_Because you live girl_  
><em>My world has everything, I need to survive<em>  
><em>Because you live, I live, I live<em>

Everybody clapped and Rachel got up and kissed him. I look over at Mercy and see she got a necklace on with a heart shaped pendant in the middle. I needed to see what was up. Just then Kurt got up and Puck went and picked up a guitar and was tuning it.

"Well I guess everybody knows me and my Ebony got in to it," he said in the middle of the class and everybody looks at Mercy she looks down at her feet. "So Im hoping this song will express how I feel to let her know that Im sorry and I love and miss her. Only her and I know why this is the right song. Blaine honey can you help?" Blaine got up and stood by his side, "Hit it," he said to the band.

Mercy was paying close attention

_Tears you try so hard to hide_  
><em>You hold it all inside<em>  
><em>Pretend it doesn't matter<em>

_Why keep it yourself_  
><em>When you got someone else<em>  
><em>You know can make it better?<em>

_You try to be so strong_  
><em>But I always know when something's wrong<em>  
><em>See when you're feeling down<em>

_Hey, wasn't it you_  
><em>Who's always been there for me?<em>  
><em>Don't forget what we've been through together<em>

_Hey, isn't it true?_  
><em>We promised to always be<em>  
><em>Best friends forever, yeah ohh<em>

Mercy got up and grabbed his hand and started singing.

_Words you don't need to say_  
><em>The sad that's on your face<em>  
><em>Isn't hard to see through<em>

_I've been there once or twice_  
><em>It's you that made things right<em>  
><em>My turn to be there for you<em>

_You try to be so strong_  
><em>But I always know when something's wrong<em>  
><em>See when you're feeling down<em>

They both start singing

_Hey, wasn't it you_  
><em>Who's always been there for me?<em>  
><em>Don't forget what we've been through together<em>

_Hey, isn't it true?_  
><em>We promised to always be<em>  
><em>Best friends forever<em>

_Mercy:When the rain comes down_  
><em>Kurt:I'll be there<em>  
><em>Mercy:I will always be around<em>  
><em>Kurt:Just wanna be the one to catch you<em>  
><em>Mercy:When you fall<em>

_Hey, wasn't it you_  
><em>Who's always been there for me?<em>  
><em>Don't forget what we've been through together<em>

_Mercy:Hey, isn't it true?_  
><em>We promised to always be<em>  
><em>Mercy &amp; Kurt:Best friends forever<em>

They both were crying and hugging we all clapped. Glee was over I go to my locker and I over hear giggling.

"Oh my God Cedes that necklace is so beautiful," I hear Brittney saying.

"And its a real diamond looks like he want some girl," Santana says.

"Shhh," Mercy quiets them. "Tonight might be the night I dont know yet. I mean he surprised me last period before glee and I thought he forgot today was valentines day and I was so mad. But he was like got something for you and pulled it out and kissed me softly and that was that," Mercy said.

I was shocked. I needed to talk to her and soon.

**REVIEW PLZ AND SONGS WILL BE LISTED SOON SORRY LIL TIME ON THE PC :D**


	5. Back To Our Nature

**HELLO EVERYONE I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED (NOT MANY MAY I ADD ;D LOL) ITS COOL BECAUSE YOU FOLLOWED/FAVORITED/SUBSCRIBED/ETC...LOVES IT ^_^...NOW I WANT TO GET ON WITH THE SHOW IM GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE WHEN I WROTE IT DOWN AND REREAD IT I SAID TO MYSELF HAHA THIS WILL HONESTLY BE MY FAV...YOU'LL SEE WHY...**

**S/N:I DONT OWN ANYTHING GLEE IF I DID SEASON 4 WOULD BE ALL ABOUT SAMCEDES NOTHING ELSE LOL**

**MERCEDES' POV**

Ugh damn alarm clock. I peak from under my comforter my hair was all over my face I could barely make out where it sat on my night stand but I hit it and went back to sleep. No school for me today thank goodness. I dont want to see anyone. I dont want to see any balloons or anything. Yeah today was my eighteenth birthday, ugh. Oh well. Im sure I can sleep the rest of the day away.

**Two hours later**

"Wake up sleepy head," my mom was jumping on my bed. I swear if she wasn't my mom I'd think she was a legit weirdo.

She pulled the comforter off me as I groan. I just got under the sheets instead. "Mom go away that is the gift you can give to me," I say putting the pillow over my head. She takes the other pillow and hits me with it.

"Come on Cede. I got a whole day planned for us," she whines.

"Ok Ok wake me in another hour please. Im really tired," I say moving the pillow and glaring at her.

"And why are you so tired?" she asked. Uh oh the parental mode is activated.

"I had a long uneventful night arguing," I say.

She frowns, "With Sam?" she asks.

I get wide eyed, "Mom! Shane! Not Sam. Jesus it's like everyone suddenly forgot that Shane is my boyfriend and not Sam," I say annoyed.

"Excuse your mouth Mercedes," my mom scolds.

"Yes Maam, sorry," I say.

"Well we'll talk when your ready and I'll leave you be, my valentine baby," she says and I roll my eyes as she kisses my forehead. "Happy birthday Cede,"

I smile "Thanks mom," I yawn.

"Love you," she says while closing my door.

"Love you too," I bury myself under my comforter once I grabbed it off the floor. I have to smile to myself because my mom says I was stubborn in the womb and she wanted me out on valentines day but nope I wouldn't budge.

Then I think about last night and get mad all over again. Well sleep will help a little. At least in my dreams Im happy. I close my eyes drifting back to sleep.

**Sam's Pov**

"So why am I dropping you off on this corner again?" A confused Finn was asking after we left school on lunch.

"Because I have to check into something," I lie.

"And couldn't wait till after school?" he asks.

"No and besides Figgins knows," I say which is true even though I lied to him about the reason I had to leave. Saying I felt ill bonus that the nurse loved her some me wrote me a excuse which I was grateful.

"Oh ok well see you at home?" he asks not sure which makes me laugh.

"Yeah bud and thanks again," I say getting out of his truck.

He blows the horn as he pulls off and I wave and start walking but once he's out of sight I head in the direction of my real destination. It only takes five minutes and I walk up to the house smiling being hit with a bunch of great memories. Just as I look up I see a woman heading down the path.

"Sam?" Mercedes mom asks once she sees me walking up.

"Hey Mrs Jones," I say and she gives me a look. "Sorry hey Mrs Grace," and I walk up hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She returns the hug and kisses me on the forehead.

She then holds me out to arms length, "Oh my goodness look at you," she smiles.

"Yeah," I say blushing she always got me like that. One thing about her she was a older version of Mercedes. They looked like twins just that she has a bob cut and streaks of gray going through her hair but other then that they could pass for twins.

"So what's up? What are you doing over this way lugging that guitar on your back at," she looks at her watch, "12 O CLOCK," she gives me a suspiciuos look I blush harder.

"Well I see Mercedes didn't show up at school and wanted to be the first to see her on her birthday besides you and Mr Michael," I say.

She smiles, "Well leave the bedroom door open and dont let this happen again," she winks rushing to her car.

I walk in and hear soft muffled music coming from upstairs. I stand by the door for a second taking in the fimiliar scenes and smile still the same nice and clean my home away from home. I walk upstairs and stop by Mercedes door it was half way open and I look her over. She's wearing her pj's still the ones with smileys and hearts I like that set it shows off her lovely chest and those shorts are just damn great because her ass you can bounce a quater off it. she has her hair in her silk scarf and fuzzy socks on that came to her knees. She's at her desk shaking her head and mumbling to herself and starting the cd back over while writing stuff down.

"Looking out into the night time the city winks a sleepless eye," she sings then pauses the cd and harmonizes without it and writes again.

I knock she looks up and shock is written all over her face I smile walking in she gasps and gets up running into her bathroom slamming the door. I go sit at her desk and look at the mess. She was doing a Human Nature rendenition for a wedding. She comes back and I look her over. She took off her scarf letting her curly hair down and put on some gloss. I look away smiling she clears her throat and I get up from the chair she sits down slowly. I look around the room and I notice I never been in here I mean we oovoo'ed once and I got a glipse but here I was. I look at her bed and get this feeling deep down, there!

"So what brings you here?" she says bringing me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head and remove my guitar case and toss it on her bed. "Oh yeah stand up," I say walking back over to face her.

She looks confused but stands up slowly looking up to me I close the distance. She inhales softly I smile.

I wrap her in a hug. Softly whispering in her ear, "Happy birthday Mercy," I feel her exhale as I inhale her scent. Damn she smelled good. I loved how peaches and cream smelt on her.

"Thank you," she say and pulls me closer then gasps and pushes away.

I look at her, "You ok?"

"Ok you said what you had to say time to go," she says

"What are you kidding me?" I ask and then throw my hands up, "Whatever," I say as I pull her card out of my guitar case and put it on the bed. Grabbing my guitar ready to leave but she is walking over to the door also.

She sighs, "Im sorry. It's just I got into it with Shane. Im sorry Im always lashing out with the wrong people," she closed her door I go to tell her to open it but she walks up to me hugging me again. I drop my case on the bed and wrap my arms around her. "Sorry," she whispers against my neck.

"It's ok Mercy, I understand," I say.

"See you understand at least," she says and notices how she was leaning on me and lets go shaking her head. Walking back to her desk sitting down I see she was hiding a small smile.

"Can I help?" I ask sitting on her bed noticing how soft it is. I kick off my shoes "By the way nice room," I say laying back.

She laughs, "Thanks and no its cool we'll talk about it later," she plays the melody again. "And do you always carry that around? " she asks while pointing at my guitar case.

I laugh, "Yeah just in case," I say as she hums with the music.

"Ugh it's missing something," she says mostly to herself. I look up at her ceiling and see little green spots. But as I squint I see there stars guessing glow in the dark ones.

"Neat," I say under my breath.

"Huh?" she asks.

I point to her ceiling "The stickers," I say.

"Stars so bright," she says.

"Oh starry night," I sigh and try not to think of our last night together before I left Lima.

She plays the music after a small silent pause which I was glad it got kind of uncomfortable. "Ok I guess that'll do," she says sighing and I sit up suddenly.

"It's missing my guitar," I say and she looks confused. "Go head play it and get ready to sing," I say removing my prized possesion.

"Ok," she says standing up and I nod and she pushes play. I start strumming She nods her head smiling and starts to sing:

**(GO TO ANOTHER TAB OR WINDOW AND BRING UP HUMAN NATURE GLEE COVER)**

_Looking out_  
><em>Across the nighttime<em>  
><em>The city winks a sleepless eye<em>  
><em>Hear his voice (she does the Michael grunt I giggle but keep strumming)<em>  
><em>Shake my window<em>  
><em>Sweet seducing sighs<em>

_Then I sing she looks at me stunned._

_Get me out_  
><em>Into the nighttime<em>  
><em>Four walls won't hold me tonight<em>  
><em>If this town<em>  
><em>Is just an apple<em>  
><em>Then let me take a bite<em>

_Mercedes:If they say,_  
><em>Both:Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<em>  
><em>Why, why,<em>

_Mercedes: does he do me that way_  
><em>If they say,<em>  
><em>Both:Why, why, just tell 'em that it's human nature<em>  
><em>Mercedes:Why, why does he do me that way<em>  
><em>yeah<em>

_She dances around me and I look at her adoringly she smiles. I continue_

_Reaching out_  
><em>To touch a stranger<em>  
><em>Both:Electric eyes are everywhere<em>  
><em>Sam:See that girl<em>  
><em>She knows I'm watching<em>  
><em>She likes the way I stare<em>

_I wink at her she laughs_

_Mercedes:If they say,_  
><em>Both:Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<em>  
><em>Why, oh why, does he do me that way<em>  
><em>Mercedes:If they say, why<em>  
><em>Both:Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<em>  
><em>Why, oh why does he do me that way<em>

_Mercedes:I like livin' this way_  
><em>Sam:I like lovin' this way<em>

_I go to touch her face she moves doing a little twirl_

_Mercedes:(oh why, oh why_  
><em>oh why, oh why)<em>

_I do a little two step slowly licking my lips she looks at me shyly under her long lashes and continues_

_Looking out_  
><em>Across the morning<em>  
><em>The city's heart begins to beat<em>  
><em>Reaching out<em>  
><em>I touch his shoulder<em>  
><em>Both:dreaming of the street<em>

_I stroke her face she doesn't move away_

_And they say,_  
><em>Both:Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<em>  
><em>Why, why, does he do me that way<em>  
><em>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<em>  
><em>Why, why does he do me that way<em>

_Mercedes:I like livin' this way_  
><em>Sam:I like lovin' this way<em>

_Mercedes:(oh why, oh why_  
><em>oh why, oh why)<em>

_Both:Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_  
><em>why<em>

I lay my guitar down on her bed amazed and next thing I know she grabs my head bringing me down into a passionate kiss. Once I get past the shock I kiss back just as passionate. Her hands roam threw my hair she guides me back. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed we fall on top of it not once breaking the kiss. She stradles me, I moan, she moans. Her hands are under my shirt now and mines are under hers. I fumble with her large breasts she moans in my mouth which sends me over the edge. I flip us over again not breaking the kiss. When we finally do I kiss all over her she calls out my name softly.

"Sam," she looks me deep in my eyes.

"Yes baby," I kiss her again softly.

"Kids Im back," I hear her mom and jerk upright and groan. Damn Momma Jones.

She pushes me off her and leaps up so fast I get dizzy just watching her, "Oh my goodness that's a sign. This never happened," she whispers.

"What?" I asked shocked, "You mean to tell me that," I point to the bed then to her and me, "Didnt just happen?" I ask with sheer disappoinment that it came out a little rude.

She rolls her eyes and then is pointing in my face, "Look your not in a relationship I am. Im a cheater," she snarls. Its my turn to roll my eyes Im actually so upset I swat her hand softly out of my face and her mouth is hung open.

I shove my sneakers on and pack up my guitar and before heading out of the door turn and look dead in her eyes, "Fine! Im done! This never happened. Happy birthday again," I say and slam the door.

As I head down the stairs she is on my heels, "Really?" she shouts grabbing my arm stopping me. I turn to face her and she is at eye level our lips brush each other. She moves back.

"No," she whispers, "Dont," closing her eyes. I press my forehead to hers closing my eyes as well.

"Why not?" I whisper back. I bursh my lips against hers again she shivers and places her hands on my chest. "Oh thats right your not a cheater, Im in love by myself," I whisper through clenched teeth and continue to the door. Im fuming she needed to let me leave I was ready to punch a wall.

"That's not true. Im just confused Sam," she says stopping me at the door.

Her mom walks in from the kitchen and I look at Mercy and her look sends me over the edge tears fill my eyes and I lose it.

"I cant do this with you anymore I have tried and tried. I cant it hurts too much. I love you but all the confusion and hurt I cant," I shout and she starts sobbing I turn before the tears escape either of our eyes.

**Mercedes' Pov**

"So do any of you have anything to say?" Mr. Figgins is asking.

How did I get here is all I could think. I look around the room and see the look of disappoinment on Mr. Shue's face. A look of pride on Coach Sue's face. Then look at my girls. Rachel is sobbing. Santana's leg is shaking. Brittany is twirling a lock of hair. Tina is looking at the floor arms folded. Suga is boxing the air. Quinn is still shaking her head mumbling to herself. I cant believe it but I actually start smiling. How it all went down is still crazy.

_1 hour ago_

_I thought to myself I guess he is really done with me and it hurts still. Sam hasn't talked to me in three days not even in rehearsal for Grease. Its like he is on autopilot not even there practicing with me. He doesn't look at me on sly tips, nothing. He laughs and talks to everyone else. Kurt even noticed it and all I could do was shrug it off. Me and Shane needed to talk about that kiss and I meant really needed to talk. The only thing that still threw me was when Sam went to tell me something he looked serious but when did come up to me all he did was look at me and trun away._

_"So that wraps up this emergency meeting guys. Study hall is cancelled for later since I took you all from your regular classes. See you all later now return to your respectable classes," Mr Shue said._

_I go to my locker._

_"Damn lil momma," I hear Puck saying. I roll my eyes._

_"Really?" I ask looking at him with a hand on my hip and a attiude. "Been there done that we didn't work out," I turn back to my locker getting my stuff._

_"But we are more mature now, plus did I tell you how good you been looking baby girl," he says smoothly. It makes me chuckle._

_"I love you but maybe you should see about Quinn," I say still gathering stuff._

_"She tying loose ends," he says I look at him confused he points and I look over by her locker. Sam has a hand placed on the wall leaning over her whispering to her she is blushing and giggling. Ugh. I feel jealous all of a sudden then angry._

_"Are you fucking kidding me," I heard a loud voice behind me saying out loud what I was thinking. _

_The couple in question turns and looks. Sam's face goes all the way white like he seen a ghost. I turn and a petiete red head with curly hair and blazing brown eyes is standing in the middle of the hall hands on hips and with six other girls._

_"Becka?" I hear Sam ask._

_Thats when all hell broke loose. Becka was like lighting stricking. She ran up to them so fast I couldn't keep up. She was screaming at Quinn and her girls were all over Sam shouting. Everyone was in the hall staring. Next thing I know Quinn slaps Becka. The crowd gasps Becka grabs Quinn's hair and as soon as I see one of her girls going to join I drop my books and run grabbing a hand full of her hair pulling her back._

_"No you dont bitch," I say. "Ya'll will not be swooping my girl," I say and punch her in the face._

_Another girl jumps on my back. I let go of the one girl and go to reach behind me but I hear spanish and felt lighter all of a sudden. I turn Santana and Brittany is beating the jumper down. Tina has one by the hair and Rachel YES! Ms. Golden is on one of the girls back pulling her hair and smacking her in the face she is a whirl wind. Suga is punching one in the face repeatly. Quinn is wailing on Becka. Sam is trying to break them up. I get angry again and go and grab Becka by her hair and she screams and lets go. I slam her into the locker she looks shocked Im ready to hit her when Im grabbed up from behind and swung away from her._

_"Oh no you dont lil momma calm down that is enough, you tryig to kill them all?" Puck is saying._

_"Let me go," Im screaming and I look over and Shane is shocked I get mad again. "What?" I shout and Puck still has me pinned and his arms, Shane walks away. _

_Mr Figgins and Coach Sue is running down the hall._

_"What is the meaing of all this? Mr Figgins asks._

_Puck sits me down and all my girls stop pounding away._

_"My office now!" he growls._

_And we obey as we walk down the hall the students cheer and clap for us. I look back and I must say us glee girls dont mess around._

"Maybe you should tell Trouty not to have his ex and her haglers come on school property causing scenes," Santana snaps.

I was shocked how did she find that out with all the fighting.

"So you did not start this? Mr shue asks.

"Wait those girls dont go here?" Mr Figgins is asking.

"No they dont," Quinn speaks up.

Mr Figgins curses under his breath and picks up the phone and from what I hear it's police. Coach Sue walks out just then.

"If anyone needs a break take one now it's going to be a long day," Mr Figgins says hanging up the phone.

Everyone sighs and Rachel sobs louder. I get up to scretch my legs. Just as I go out in the hall I notice its clear of students. Just then I hear footsteps behind me I spin around and there is Sam jogging up to me.

"Hey you ok?" he asks.

"Im fine," I say rolling my eyes and start walking again.

He keeps up. "That's good. Look Im sorry all that went down," he says running a hand threw his hair.

"Its cool," I was keeping it two words or less I was pissed with him.

"Look. I didn't know Becka would follow me back to lima like that," he says then seeing I wasn't speaking he continues, "I broke up with her before I left well I thought I did," he says more to himself.

"That's nice," I say crossing my arms.

"Ugh, Cedes really?" he asks with a attitude.

"Yup really," I say with just as much attitude.

"Come here," he pulls me into a hug. I melt and then pulls away and grabs my elbow and I follow.

Just then Shane is opening the choir room door and Sam let me go they exchange a look. Now Im confused.

"Look man not now," Sam says.

"Cede can I see you please," shane says motioning me into the choir room.

I look from both of them Sam looks pissed and Shane is emotionless.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

"Dude really? Not like this not in school. Im serious," Sam says and I see him balling up his fists.

"Will you shut up," Shane basically growls.

We are in the choir room now. Shane shuts the door.

"We need to talk," Shane says.

I inhale.

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


	6. Memories and lie's

**HELLO EVERYONE I JUST WANT TO SAY AGAIN THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED/SUBSCRIBED/ETC...LOVES IT ^_^..NOW TO GET ON WITH THE SHOW **

**S/N:I DONT OWN ANYTHING GLEE BECAUSE IF I DID SEASON 4 WOULD BE ALL ABOUT SAMCEDES NOTHING ELSE LOL. AND ALSO HOW COOL IS IT THAT GLEE ACTUALLY DID GREASE? AGAIN GREASE IS MY FAVORITE #1 MOVIE IN THE WORLD AND THEN GLEE MY #1 SHOW SO TWO OF MY FAVS IN ONE ^_^ PLUS I THINK RYAN M STOLE MY IDEA I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST LMAO**

**Sam's Pov**

I'm keeping secrets and from somebody I love deeply but she is too in love with this guy that she is blind to the obivious.

"Well why is she here?" Mercedes asked when looking at the silent onlooker. We had company with us in the choir room.

Then suddenly Santana breezed in the room she looked confused. Then some more of the gang entered the room absent Mr Shue. Rachel looks like she was crying. Brittany grabs Santana but Tana shook her head looking at the scene in front of her. Blaine stands next to Kurt who mouthed what was up I just look away.

"Look Cedes," I whisper but she holds up a hand still looking at Shane. "I have to tell you something," I try again but she just shakes her head.

When it looked like Shane wasn't going to speak she sighed and went to.

"Look Shane," She goes.

"Look Cede," Shane says at the same time.

"Shane before you," She tries again.

"Mercedes dont," he goes at the same time again. They both look confused.

"What?" they ask in unision.

"I kissed Sam," she says kinda low.

"I cheated on you," he says at the same time but louder.

Everyone gasped. Santana started cursing in spanish how I knew is because this wasn't the first time. Tina had to hold her back. Suga egging her on. Quinn was just now walking in. I look back to Cedes she was so still and face was blank of any emotion as she looked at Shane.

"Look Im so sorry I never meant to hurt you. It's just Angie," he looked at Angie as she sat in the front row. "Was giving me what you wasn't."

Just then Cedes clocked him in the face twice. Everyone kept gasping as all hell broke loose again today but this time no witnesses. Angie went to get up but Santana ran over so fast and grabbed her up by the hair and next thing I know Shane is going for Cede and I step in the middle knocking him in the face. He grabs me by the shirt and begins to choke me. I start to give him rib shots he lets go that's when I kick his ass. I been wanting to do this for awhile now.

"STOP!" Cedes shouts. I let go of Shane as he is on the ground. I look up at her and Kurt is soothing her as she cries. And I want to go to her but Blaine shakes his head not to. "Did you know?" I know who she's talking to. It was so quiet. I look around but know I had to tell her the truth.

"Yes," I say and I can see she tensed up. "I was trying to tell you all this week but," she cuts me off.

"Was this before or after my birthday make out session we had?" she asked as everyone gasped again except for Kurt who knew of our little secret relationship. She was walking towards me now.

"After. But I think I kind of knew all along," my words were cut off as she slapped me. Shane's blows to my body had nothing on that slap because you can actually feel the hurt and anger behind it. Plus the betrayal.

She ran out the room and I look around at all the faces. Some confused; some lost; some sad. Santana stops mid run and looks down at Shane.

"Hey wideload," he looks up at her. "If you even look at her I'll cut you. I dont know if you heard but my hair situation," she halos her head with two hands, "Two words: RAZOR BLADES. Remember that," she says as she runs out of the room.

**Mercedes' Pov**

I could'nt believe this I would'nt believe it. I text my mom to see about calling Mr. Figgins about letting me go early I wanted to just go home and bawl my eyes out. Santana was talking to me and I wasn't paying attention but she let me lay my head on her shoulder and cry it out a little. A few short minutes later Mr Shue said for us all to go back to the office.

Mr Figgins stops talking to Coach Bestie and clears his throat."Well we have the problem sorted out, as for you glee girls do not I repeat do not let this happen again or you will be suspended and as for the play it will be cancelled," he said.

We all groan and begin to complain he had to be kidding. "Hey ladies you better not push me," he says.

"We are grateful thank you," Tina says. I just roll my eyes.

"Ms Jones," he says as I get up. I stay behind as everyone left the room. Santana signals for me to text her I nod my head.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Let me just say how disappointed I am in you," he says.

"I know sir. I am as well," I say not becasue of the fight but my taste in men but I kept that to myself.

"Well Your mother called and is coming to get you apparently your not feeling well," he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I look at him square on and Im pretty sure my eyes are puffy so that should help, "No Im not sir," I say.

"Ok, well go to the nurse till she arrives, feel better," he says. I nod and say thanks and head to the nurse.

Once I get home my mom said that her and dad were going to give me space but that I had some explaining to do. Im dreading it. I go to my room and lay on my bed hug my pillow and cry. I felt so hurt. I wasn't really hurt about me and Shane it was more about Sam and I. How could he lie to me? I look over at my nightstand and see the unopen birthday card. After minutes of a inner battle of keeping it or throwing it away I pick it up and notice how heavy it is. Curiousity gets the best of me and I open it. A carebear is on the front of the card my tears stop a little. He remembers I love carebears. I open the card and a thick letter and a small memory card falls in my lap. I look at the folded up letter "Read me" as you listen" me again being curious and hella nosey do as instructed. I grab my card reader and laptop go back to my bed lying across and set up the memory card. On my screen it asked the normal options I picked to open files and I see one video and a few music files listed under "Me And Cedes a love story," I roll my eyes and open the video first it was Sam and seeing that brow crinkled made me pause it as a fresh batch of tears came. I lean over snatching my headphones off my nightstand. I plug them in and take a deep breath and push play. He looks confused for a sec then looks forward and smiles I trace his lips with my finger but stop as if he feels it which was silly.

"Hey Cede baby," he laughs as do I at one of my many former nicknames from him. "Well you know Im like the best romantic in the world right. Well I decided to make this for you it is now 11:58 and your birthday is in two minutes so I know I will be seeing you no doubt. Um most likely Im done with our playlist Im hoping will remind you of our perfect summer "fling," he air quotes it with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways I'll be placing this in your card," he holds up both the card and letter, "The reason the letter is so thick is because these are letters some I started and haven't finished you get the picture. I want you to read and also there is a fresh letter in here answering our lil note we had started. But yeah that's about it and oh hold on my part is coming up," He starts singing, "I know it's time to leave but you'll be n my dreams tonight,tonight, tonight," he was singing **Lady Antebellum**. "Happy birthday Love you Cedey baby and I know you still love me," he winks. I smile. "And also dont make fun of my song selections either he points at the camera. He pauses and then smiles, "Some are girly but then I mix some manly tunes in there," he laughs then looks up again serious "They all seem to just," he pauses. "Fit us."

I sigh and open the playlist and just hearing the first strings I know it's **A thousand years** **by Christina Perri**. My heart skips a beat and open the thick pages that been firmly pressed together and start to read.

**Letter 1:**

_Hey Cede_

_Im sitting here in the back of the car until it's my turn to drive I should be able to call you tonight. This sucks but you made last night so worth getting in trouble ^_^. I really dont like writing but since I promised and I love you then why not right._

**Letter 2:**

_Geez haven't heard from you in weeks even though I told you that on our oovoo convo which was great last night. I loved seeing your smile so bright. But you seem sad I dont know what more to write about that we didn't cover. Love you._

**Letter 3:**

_Wow I cant believe last night's convo it got very dirty Mrs Jones. Had me up all night long thinking about if we took that next step geez la weez baby girl. Had me ready to take a trip. Oh yeah forgot to tell you I got a job and seen a used truck that Im going to save up to get so I can come up and see you over the weekends till we graduate and get married and have a bunch of cute babies and live happily ever after._

**Letter 4:**

_Wow just be friends? I cant believe you call me after not talking to me for about a month to tell me that? And even though you didnt say I know you're seeing somebody else. I got that vibe from our last short 3 minute oovoo convo wow I really cant say too much to you right now._

**Letter 5:**

_I dont know why I still write to you even though on the other side of this is like letter hundred and I wont send none of them really no point. Well got invited to a party by this girl named Becka she seems cool. Guess I can go out and live my life you seem to be doing just that back in Ohio damn Cede you really fucked me up._

**Letter 6:**

_Well this Becka character seems to have the same school scheldule as me. Well I know school starts soon for you it does for me soon as well._

**Letter 7_:_**

_Ugh!_

**Letter 8:**

_I miss you and still love you_

**Letter 9:**

_This job of mines drives me insane told the folks Im at dairy queen working. They'd kill me if they knew what I was really doing._

**Letter 10:**

_Look a new piece of paper. LOL. Well just got in from a long night at work it got kind of crazy but I pulled threw and made a thousand so the bills are sure to be all caught up. (_ Mercedes mind wondered what kind of job he was working but continued reading)_ So Becka wants me to go with her to this carnival coming up and we are kind of dating I dont know. I do know I miss you. And I still LOVE YOU. How crazy is that? Well you being my first love and all and no we arent bringing up Quinn again that was confusion lol. But even though you blocked me from fb and twitter I seen you on Kurt's and can I say Damn baby girl you looking really great what you up there doing? Oh I dont want to know nevermind. J/k lol. Well I dont know I guess I'll go. Becka telling everybody Im going to be there and that we are a couple. Im failing some classes so my mom is seeing about a tutor ugh! Well g2g love you._

**Letter 11:**

_I fucked up big time. This Becka chick is CRAZY I mean certifable nuts. She called me five times since we last seen each other and that was ten mins ago at the carnival I took her home and since then she's called and texted oh that's right I gotta new phone :) but no she texted saying if I didnt call she would kill herself. She's crazy Cede. But hope things are better with you then they are with me._

**LETTER 12:**

_Well I guess I need to stop writing you huh?_

**Letter 13:**

_Wow havent wrote you in months but Im in the back seat of Rachel's ride. Im coming home to Lima. To you._

**Dear Cede**_ (_**hero**** plays**_)_

_Here is a new letter for you. Well Im pretty sure I gave you my others the ones that are a mess and one underneath the other and etc. But anywho my emotions are driving me crazy. I dont want you with anybody but me is that so hard to do ;). We promised each other forever. That starry night changed my life and I know it changed yours. To say you love somebody and then not live up to all the promises said after that is just cruel and unusal. So Im GOING TO KEEP SAYING IT UNTIL YOU SAY IT BACK AND HOPEFULLY WHEN YOU SPEAK IT YOUR MINES AND NO ONE ELSES. Hey maybe even then ;) j/k I kid I kid I love you lol I bet that made you forgive me (he was right it did). Well you asked so I should tell no Im no longer a virgin :o I know shocking but yeah Becka kind of pushed up on me at the little carnival and long story short we both lost our cherries in a bathroom stall. Romantic I know. But it didnt mean anything I kept telling myself that I shouldve waited until we came back to each other one day and got married but the bourbon I had was strong and my hormones won. But babygirl got some crazy news to tell you this will be hard to tell you when I see you but you need to know. Untill then I love you._

_Forever and always Sam._

I was done reading and looked at the playlist which ended as well and seen another file. I click on it and start to cry it was all the pictures of us last summer.

**Sam's Pov**

I sat at the laptop lost in thought mad at myself for not just telling her the day it happened plus I was bored out of my skull, facebook was boring so was everything else but before I logged out of my yahoo somethng dinged I had a new message I go to it no heading and open it curious.

It say the following: **IF YOU AS SO MENTION THIS TO HER I WILL DENY AND THEN KILL YOU**. She maybe mad but she still loves you just as much as you love her.

There was a link and I click on it and it sent me to youtube The title :Still loving him vlog and cover. It had 794 views and 503 likes and zero dislikes and about 400 someting comments. That made me smile big because it was dated on her birthday. I look at the thumbnail and there was My Cedey baby. I click on it and turn up the volume on my headphones.

he aka prince charming was here today he came and said happy birthday in person sheez that did not turn out right at all well it did sort of. and what gets me is he says things before the beast he makes it hard to stay strong he knows me inside and out. Me and my bestie Ivory made a pros and con's list one time and guess who won that one you all should know via past vlogs and status and tweets very codey huh lol I should be a secret agent. Some of you are the best sending me emails and stuff and I want to say you rock once again. she laughs. And now I want to sing this song because it fits just so perfectly and again i express myself better when i sing. Trouty this is for you love u. She winks and plays a instrumental.

[Verse 1:]  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am home again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am whole again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am young again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

[Chorus:]  
><em>However far away I will always love you<em>  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

[Verse 2:]  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am free again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am clean again<em>

[Chorus:]  
><em>However far away I will always love you<em>  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em> [x2]

"Love you trouty." she says with a wink.

**Nobody's Pov**

Cedes was thinking how bad she wanted to see Sam as she replayed the playlist. She was also thinking how mad she was. She looked out her window and seen a truck parked in front of the house. Strange.

"Hey mom," she called still looking at the truck.

"She went out," A familiar voice said behind her.

She almost shit a brick as she yelled out in a sort of gasped yelp. She looked at him and he stifled a laugh, she glared.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Sam said leaning on the doorframe.

She put both hands on her hips, "Why are you here? I have nothing to say to you," she said with much attitude.

"But I have something to say to you," Sam seen her hands going about he needed to make it quick.

"SAVE IT SAM," she shouted.

"I love you and Im sorry Cedes. It got out of control," Sam was tripping over his words he didn't like when she was upset.

"I was use to hearing his sorries but never yours Sam," she shook her head about to say something but shook her head thinking better on it. "I think you need to leave," she stood by her door.

He grabbed her wrists lightly and she protested but didn't pull away from him. He wanted her to look in his eyes but she looked at the floor he pulled her closer. Then she remembered she was mad so she snatched away and leaned on her far wall. Again he wasn't giving up. He walked over and stood in front of her. She looked at his shirt but he took his finger and lifted her chin up she looked up in those green eyes and wanted to scream. He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Sam what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he said low and seductive. She closed her eyes and stopped a moan. He leaned over and laid his forehead on hers and had his arms on both sides of her and she felt trapped and inmobile.

"Can you sneak away?" he asked low again.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want time alone with you. Just hang out as friends. No biggie," he said as he leaned and kissed her neck.

"No," she moaned. "Im mad at you," she tried.

"Im sorry Cedey baby please forgive me," he kissed down her neck to her shoulder. She shivered.

"Sam," she begun but he already moved when she opened her eyes.

"I see you read and listened," he pointed at the bed where his letters and their playlist was still playing.

She felt shy all of a sudden, "Um, yeah thank you," she smiled at him a genuwine smile.

"Oh this is my favorite song right here coming up," he went and lifted her laptop as he paused the song and turned the volume up. "You want to see what I learned while I was away?" he asked her and looked at her with a sexy dark look she only seen once and that starry night flashed in her mind. "Sam what are you," she stammered over her words.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"I guess but Im still mad at you so I dont know what," he waved her off and she stopped talking stunned. Damn what song was this and why did he have that look in his eyes.

Pushing play he started moving his body to the beat and lifted his shirt over his head she swallowed hard. Damn him and that body she thought to herself. He began body rolling and she was in a trance and she looked at his face his eyes were dark and sexy and she felt a little too much arousal down south.

_Love me like you do_  
><em>Love me like you do<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Hold me tight and don't let go<em>

_(He was in front of her now and again arms on both sides of her. She had a lump stuck in her throat has he body rolled in front of her she could melt)_

_What am I to do_  
><em>When you love me like you do?<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Hold me tight and don't let go<em>

_Baby, baby, baby_  
><em>Teach me, teach me, teach me<em>  
><em>Show me, show me, show me<em>  
><em>The way to your heart<em>

_(Slowly he touched her chest over her heart which was racing and ran his hand lightly up to her neck all she could think was what the fuck is he doing to me)_

_Oh, my baby, baby_  
><em>I'm begging, lady, lady<em>  
><em>Put me in the middle<em>  
><em>That's where I'ma start<em>

_(Grabbing the heam of her jeans he pulled her close she looked at him and without asking he shook his head yes and she touched his chest he closed his eyes but kept on moving that glorius body)_

_I like how your eyes complementing your hair (He ran fingers thru her hair she shivered)_  
><em>The way that them jeans fit is making me stare (Lightly slapping her thighs she giggled)<em>  
><em>Promise, I'll be here forever, I swear<em>  
><em>(Our bodies touching while you)<em>

_(And in one fluid movement he was now on the wall and she was in front of him he grinded on her and her body betrayed her and she began throwing her ass back at him matching the song's rythm and he wasn't holding back his arousal)_

_Love me like you do_  
><em>Love me like you do<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Hold me tight and don't let go<em>

_(Pushing her hair to one side he kissed slowly on her neck she moaned but kept it inside and closed her eyes he bit on her earlobe and that moan she could'nt hold back)_

_What am I to do_  
><em>When you love me like you do?<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Hold me tight and don't let go<em>

_Baby, baby, baby_  
><em>Let me, let me, let me<em>  
><em>Let me, let me, let me<em>  
><em>Be all you desire (He sung that part low in her ear she was losing it she wanted him but in the worse and sexiest of ways possible)<em>

_Pretty baby, baby_  
><em>I'm begging lady, lady<em>  
><em>Take me to the top now<em>  
><em>And I'll take you higher<em>

_(He lifed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved them towards the bed and he didn't miss a step)_

_I like how your eyes complementing your hair (His hands in her hair)_  
><em>The way that them jeans fit is making me stare (slaps her butt she bites her lip)<em>  
><em>Promise, I'll be here forever, I swear<em>  
><em>(Kissing on your neck while you) (Laying her down slowly he grinded in between her legs and she was loving every moment of it)<em>

_Love me like you do_  
><em>Love me like you do<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Hold me tight and don't let go<em>

_What am I to do_  
><em>When you love me like you do?<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Hold me tight and don't let go<em>

_Alright, ok_  
><em>Right there, that way<em>  
><em>'Cause when you love me, I can feel it<em>  
><em>When your heart beats, I can hear it (he kissed her chest over her heart)<em>

_Be quiet, don't say a word_  
><em>Don't say no, girl, I'm all yours<em>  
><em>Love me like you do but let me go first<em>  
><em>Listen to these words right here (he was singing and kissing on her neck)<em>

_Love me like you do, love me like it's new_  
><em>Love me like you love me, like there's nothing left to lose<em>  
><em>We'll hop up in a benz, if you're tryna cruise<em>  
><em>Hop up in the bed, baby, if you're tryna snooze (they both smiled at this)<em>  
><em>Louis V. shoes, look at me, do it<em>  
><em>Got a lot of secrets, baby, can you guess clues?<em>  
><em>And if you had a choice I know what you'd choose<em>  
><em>(You'd choose me, right?) (without thinking she shook her head yes)<em>

_Love me like you do_  
><em>Love me like you do<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Love me tight and don't let go<em>

_What am I to do_  
><em>When you love me like you do?<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Love me tight and don't let go<em>

_What am I to do do do?_  
><em>Love me like you do, you do<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Love me tight and don't let go<em>

_What am I to do_  
><em>When you love me like you do?<em>  
><em>Like you do<em>  
><em>Love me tight and don't let go<em>

_No no no no, no no no no no no no no no no, yeah._

_Love me like you do, do, do, do, do_  
><em>Love me like you do, do, do, do, do, do, do...<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah...<em>

She was breathing heavily and didn't know why she looked up at him as Taylor Swift's Back to December played. He lifted himself up and picked up his shirt and smiled at her. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and he spoke over his shoudler as he was leaving.

"Pack light," and with that said he was gone leaving her aroused and confused.

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


	7. Who's the better fool?

**HOLA EVERYONE I JUST WANT TO SAY AGAIN THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED/SUBSCRIBED/ETC...LOVES IT ^_^...YOUR REVIEWS NEVER NOT MAKE ME SMILE TEE HEE...OK LET'S GET ON WITH THIS SHALL WE...**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GLEE BECAUSE IF I DID A GLEEK OWNING ANYTHING GLEE RELATED WELL IT BE THE #1 SHOW ON TV LMAO**

**AND FOR SONGS JUST OPEN UP ANOTHER TAB/WINDOW TO LISTEN WHILE YOU READ...**

**Nobody's Pov**

_"Sam," Mercedes whispered as she followed rose petals out into the open field from the motel that Sam and his family resided. "I swear on everything that is holy," she sneered as she tripped a little and heard a chickle. "I hear you," she says flashlight shaking in her hand._

_It was so quiet and dark she was getting more scared by the minute. She stood by the tree where the trail ended and didn't see anymore rose petals. She took a deep breath and looked over and there he was leaning by his dad's pickup truck. He looked at her and smiled._

_"I see you almost fell over there I was going to lead you the rest of the way but you caught on so I ran ahead," he says with a smile._

_She couldn't stay mad when he smiled like that she walked over to him slowly turning off the flashlight. Once in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into a huge kiss and it got heated as he slipped in some tongue. He pulled her closer grabbing on her ass. She moaned. _

_She pulled away and looked at him,"If I would've fell we would've fought," she says stepping back with hands on her hips looking into his eyes. He smiles and she melts._

_"Come here," he says holding out his hand she placed a hand in his and he led her to the rear of the truck and when she looked she was surprised. He had the bed of it looking so beautiful a few blankets with a layout of fruit and small snacks and even had sparkling cider her favorite. He had a small boombox and roses._

_"Sam I," she was chocked up with tears._

_"Hey don't you dare cry," he says._

_"I'm just so happy," she says and hugs him._

_"You make me happy," he says._

_They climb in and lay back and look at the stars while slow music played in the background._

_"You look sexy in that dress babygirl." he says._

_"Thank you wore it just for you," she says blushing but feeling bold. "Sam you didn't have to do all of this." she said pointing to the basket of goodies and roses._

_"Hey anything for you," he says and turns on his side touching her face, "Cedey baby I got to tell you something." he says seriously._

_This got her attention. "Sam?"_

_"Cedes,"_

_"What?"_

_"Cedes," Sam's voice was fading but kept saying her nickname._

**Mercedes' Pov**_  
><em>

"Cedes, wake up," I could hear Sam saying.

"Huh?" I was up now. Oh it was just a dream of our starry night. I check out my surroundings. I see some fields and some cows. And I see the sun is really shining and high I look at the time it was a little after noon.

"You sleep good?" Sam asks with a smile and I see he had his glasses on and it makes me smile.

"Um yeah how far we get? Im hungry," I say grabbing the handle and lifting my seat.

"We got snacks in the back remember but I have to stop for gas soon. We got about two more hours to go," he says looking back at the road.

"Oh ok," I say and unbuckle my seat belt and twist in my seat and still couldn't reach the bag so I get on my knees and slither back and I hear him clear his throat I know my butt was a little too close to him. "Sorry," I shout.

"Your fine." he says.

"Whats in the cooler?" I ask.

"Check it out," he says.

I lift the lid and my face lights up. He had lunchables and had the pizza ones my favorite I squeal as I grab one. I twist back into my seat and resettle. The night before comes back to me talking to my parents and them bringing up the fact that Sam was coming back home and how they talked to his folks about me coming to visit with him for the weekend. My dad was a little iffy about it but said I was grounded when I got back home for the fighting. We headed out early I mean five in the morning early. Seeing as president's day was Friday and we had half of day then with the whole fight thing I still left early plus we had off Monday so why not take a trip.

I sneak a side glance at him. He looked so yummy in his reading glasses and hair a mess. I open my lunchable and try to relax but the whole week kind of bugs me still. The fight, his ex, him and Quinn and the shane thing.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"Who said something was on my mind," I say annoyed but curious.

"You only crinkle your left eyebrow and bite lightly on your top lip when your deep in thought," he says matter-of-factly. I just look out the window.

"How long was they sneaking around?" I ask he knew who I meant because he sighed.

"I'm guessing for awhile till the time I caught them. I say a while because they seemed like they were into the other and in a routine," he shrugs them and rolls his neck something he did sometimes when he was uncomfortable.

"Where was this?" I ask and turn my body towards him.

"The grocery store. I was stocking and seen him first before I seen her and when he did turn they were holding hands and stealing kisses. Cedey I'm done talking about it," he was clenching his jaw so I knew he was getting mad. I turn back in my seat and finish up on my lunch able. We didn't talk the next half hour as we pulled into the gas station. I go to the rest room. When I finish I see him inside paying at the pump I lean on the truck annoyed.

Why? That was all I could ask myself at this point. Why am I going to his folks house with him this weekend? Why did I get in so much trouble over a fight I could've avoided? Why was I still madly in love with him but so afraid to admit to defeat? I hear him at the pump and sigh.

**Nobody's Pov (Just a fool by Christina A & Blake S)**

_Mercedes:_

_uh yeah_  
><em>Another shot of whisky please bartender<em>  
><em>Keep it coming til I don't remember at all<em>  
><em>How bad it hurts when you're gone<em>  
><em>(na na na)<em>  
><em>Turn the music up a little bit louder<em>  
><em>Just gotta get past the midnight hour<em>  
><em>(uh huh)<em>  
><em>Maybe tomorrow it won't<em>  
><em>Be<em>  
><em>This<em>  
><em>Hard<em>  
><em>Who am I kidding<em>  
><em>I know what I'm missing (she sneaks a look at Sam)<em>

_She walks away from the truck_

_You_  
><em>I had my heart set on you<em>  
><em>But nothing else hurts like you do<em>  
><em>Who knew that love was so cruel<em>  
><em>(Yeah yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Waited and waited so long<em>  
><em>For someone to never come home<em>  
><em>It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>

_Sam:_

_I say that I don't care_  
><em>And walk away whatever (he watches her)<em>  
><em>And I tell myself we were bad together<em>  
><em>(uh huh)<em>  
><em>But that's just me trying to move on (he puts the gas pump back)<em>  
><em>With<em>  
><em>Out<em>  
><em>You<em>

_Both:__But who am I kidding_

_I know what I'm missing_

_Hey_  
><em>I had my heart set on you<em>  
><em>But nothing else hurts like you do<em>  
><em>Who know that love was so cruel<em>  
><em>(Mercedes:Yeah yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Waited and waited so long<em>  
><em>For someone who never comes home<em>  
><em>It's my fault to think you'll be mtrue (yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool (they meet at the front of the truck)<em>

_Sam: For holding on to something that's Never ever gonna come back_  
><em>I can't accept that it's lost<em>

_Mercedes: I should have let it go (she held his hands)_  
><em>Held my tongue<em>  
><em>Kept my big mouth shut<em>  
><em>Cause now everything is just wrong<em>  
><em>Both:All wrong<em>

_I'm just a fool_  
><em>Mercedes:A fool for you (he holds her hands to his chest)<em>  
><em>Both:I'm just a fool<em>

_Both:I had my heart set on you_  
><em>And nothing else hurts like you do<em>  
><em>Who knew that love was so cruel<em>  
><em>(Mercedes:Yeah yeah Both:yeah)<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Waited and waited so long<em>  
><em>Mercedes:For someone who never comes home<em>  
><em>Both:It's my fault to think you'll be true (Mercedes:yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Both:I'm just a fool<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool<em>

_It's my fault to think you'll be true_  
><em>(Mercedes:Yeah yeah Sam:yeah)<em>  
><em>Mercedes:I'm just a fool ( they parted and got back in the truck and took off)<em>

**Sam's Pov**

We get to my parent's house and it's how I remember it last I look in the front yard and I see Stacy reclining on a blanket soaking up some sun Im guessing and I climb out and shut the door she looks up and takes off her sunglasses and squints as I lean against my truck with a smile. She sprints up so fast with a squeal.

"Sammy!" and she hops in my arms and I hug her and spin around. I hear Cedes giggle. I sit her down and she looks over. "Cedes? Oh my God" she squeals even louder and hugs her and Cedes laughs hugging her back.

"Hi Stacey love how are you?" Cedes asks.

"Im awesome how are you? You have to see my room. Come on," Stacey says pulling Cedes with her and she looks at me I shurg.

"I'll get our bags inside," I say with a smile.

"Is that our Cedes? I hear my dad ask. "Uh oh looks like Stace got to you first good luck. see you in a little sweetie," he says with a laugh coming down the front steps.

"Hi Mr. Evans," Cedes says.

"Son," my dad says.

"Hey pop," I say and sit our suitcases on the curb and hug him with a strong pat on the back.

"We missed you," he says with a sigh,

"You ok?" I ask seeing the stress has been wearing on him.

"Just glad to have you home," he says and grabs Cedes suitcase. "Lord what does she have in this thing?" he asks grunting.

I laugh, "Its best to use the wheels on it," I say.

We get inside I look around, "Where is Stevie and mom?" I ask.

"Your mom is still at Walmart getting a few things. And he is in his room," he shakes his head. "He was fighting," he sighs.

"He was fighting? I'm stunned.

"Speaking of you got yourself a little bruise here and there on that mug of your's who roughed you up?" he asks checking my face.

"I'll tell you all about it over some steaks?" it was a hint that I miss his steaks nobody could cook one like my dad.

"No problem I'll call your mom to pick up extra stuff. Pretty sure she is going over budget she loves her some damn Walmart, he says as he heads to the kitchen. I take off my shirt and throw it over my shoulder the heat was getting to me already even my wife beater was sticking to me. "Oh and Cedes gets your room and you're on the couch buddy," I stand there in pure shock.

I groan, "That's not fair let her get the couch," I say rolling my eyes. I hear him laugh.

"Oh really?" I see her at the top of the steps a hand on her hip with fresh lipgloss and a little make up on I guess Stacey and her were playing dress up. "I guess my back means nothing to you," she says coming down the steps.

I snort. "I guess not but then again you wont know how to treat my room," I say passing her going up the steps lifting her suitcase. I get a side glance at her and see her fanning herself.

"Hot damn," I hear her say under her breath and I trip a little up the steps and hear her giggle as she disappeared out the front door. What was that?

As I pass Stevie's room I sit the suitcase down and knock on his door. "Come in," I hear him say.

"Hey Steve bud what's up?" I ask.

He sits up with a half smile, "Hey big bro we miss you," he sighs.

"I know," I say as I sit in his computer chair and roll up by his bed and we do our secret handshake.

"Are you home for good?" he asks hopeful.

"Oh no not yet bud. I'm going to finish school up in Lima and then who knows where I'll go to college but I'm going to always visit now that I got a truck," I say with a smirk.

"Really?" he says with a smile and I can see his lip was split a little. "Can I practice driving before you leave?" he asks.

"You know it in what five more years. And as long as I don't hear anything about you fighting anymore," I say.

He looks at the floor, "Well John said we must not be poor anymore since me and Stacey can afford field trips and new clothes and sneakers. I got so mad at him," he says.

"Hey those are just words but I need to know one thing," I ask.

"Yeah? he replies.

"You kick his ass?" I ask.

"You know it," he says with a smile.

"That a boy." I say and rough up his hair. "Get ready for dinner soon. Cedes is here go say hi," I say.

"Ok," he says.

I get to my room finally and it's how I left it. I lay on the bed and close my eyes for a bit.

"Oh no you don't," I hear Cedes say. And feel the bed move a little I look up she is looking at me. I close my eyes again with a groan.

"What do you want woman," I ask noticing she has been in a good mood since we arrived. She was laying beside me now.

"You have to give me a tour," she says. "Please. We are here for the next three days on break I want to enjoy it and see the other world of Sam Evans," she whines.

"Ok tomorrow I promise," I say with a yawn. "I'm kind of tired from the drive," I say taking my glasses off and rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Tonight. Please?" she whispers in my ear that makes my breathing hitch a little. I open my eyes again she is inches from my face with a smile. I wanted to grab her and kiss her so bad but stop myself.

"Ok fine, I'll take you to backyard barrell it's a teen club," I say.

"Im going to let you rest up," she says and gives me a tiny pat on my arm.

I grab her wrist lightly, "Hey what was that earlier by the steps?" I ask.

"You've been looking really good lately Sammy. Even yummier after that little "strip" tease," she air quoted strip she winks and walks out closing the door. I smile guess she figured it out.

I wake up with a stretch that nap was good looking at the clock I was only out for a good three hours. I look over and see my suitcase has been brought up it was good to be home. I go in the bathroom and decide to shower and change.

After I shower I wrap a towel around my waist and do a few poses in the mirror and wink at myself. I open the door and hit the lights and head to my room just as I open the door Im stopped by a yell and Lord I would be the one who's towel falls off. Cedes was topless and Im toweless.

"Oh my God get out," she is yelling but more so laughing and blushing alot. I cover myself with my hands and go for the towel closing my eyes and backing out shutting the door. I go in the bathroom again hitting the lights and wrap the towel around me. I take a sit on the edge of the tub. What a rush. That she was sexy but looks even better with her shirt off. A smile crosses my face.

"What happened?" I hear my mom yelling and a bunch of feet running down the hall. I look up and there is my family. I secure the towel and stand.

"I kind of walk in on Cedes," I say and my face is on fire. My mom has a hand on her hip now. "It was accident I swear," I say.

The twins were laughing and my dad was giving me a thumbs up but quickly put it away when mom shot him a look. She just shakes her head and shuts the door rushing everyone downstairs. I was mortified. I head to my room door and knock. She says for me to come in I take a deep breath and open the door and she is there with a towel wrapped around here and her hair was up in a messy bun she looked good enough to eat.

"Um,I'm sorry, I whisper to her as I walk in.

"It's ok stuff happens," she says while biting back a smile. "I'm going to take a shower now," she says.

"Um yeah I'm going to get ready and be out of your way by time you get out I promise," I say a little baffled.

"Are you can stay," she stops and whispers up at me. I look down at her, was she for real? "Hey guess what?" she asks all low and sexy.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Bazinga," she says with a laugh. Damn,she got me. "You only got yourself to blame for that. Introducing me to that show," she shakes her head closing the door still giggling.

I had to give it to her she got me. I get dressed and head downstairs. My parents were getting stuff ready for dinner my mom sees me,runs up to me hugging me.

"Now that your propertly dressed oh how much I missed you," she says sobbing.

"Miss you too mom, hey stop crying," I say hugging her back. When she pulled away she smacks my arm "Ouch,what was that for?" I ask confused.

"Walking in on Cedey next time knock," she says.

"Ok." I say blushing.

**Nobody's Pov**

It was a good half hour later and Sam was leaning on the doorframe looking out the screen door. Kids playing some being called in for dinner. He hears his own mother calling, dinner was ready. He turns just in time to see Mercedes walking down the steps he was stopped dead in his tracks. She was breath taking. Wearing a white sundress that showed off a little chest it stopped at the knees. She had on some white wedges with white straps that wrapped around tying at her ankles. Her hair was up with some loose curly strands here and there. No make up just her natural look with the shining of lip gloss on her full lips.

They met at the bottom of the steps.

"Wow," was all Sam could choke out.

"It's not to much?" she asks unsure. "I was always skeptical of wearing it but packed it once I knew the weather was hot enough for me to wear it," she says.

"Oh believe me it's fine," he says with a lick of his lips. "Come on dinner is ready," he holds out his arm she takes it blushing.

They walk in the dining room and the family is in awe of the couple. Sam pulls out a seat and she smiles and sits saying thank you. Sam couldnt get over how stunning she looked and smelled out of this world great. The family dug in and there was small chit chat and some laughs. After dinner Sam told his parents him and Mercedes were going to Backyard Barrell and will be back a little later. They told the two to be careful and have fun. Mercedes threw a puncho over her. They walked in the middle of the street and was silent for the most part. It felt so good to walk around with the moon shining stars everywhere a perfect warm breeze nobody would ever guess it was almost spring. Mercedes stole a look at Sam. She thought he looked yummy in his khakis and polo shirt that hugged his muscles just right and had on some vans.

"You lucky it's hot enough were you can pull off the no sock look," Mercedes said giggling.

"Ouch," Sam says holding his chest mocking heartbreak laughing.

"Hey one of us got to make this look good. I do a hell of a job if I do say so myself," she says with a laugh.

"Oh really?" Sam says looking at her. She caught herself. "I miss us," he says.

"I know me too," she speaks her real feelings but didn't want to give in. She was still mad about all the lying but said it's back in Lima and wanted to have fun. He gives her a side hug she smiles. Didn't take long to reach the club the music was blaring and there was a line. Mercedes was excited and swaying her hips in line she couldn't wait to get inside. Sam noticed a few of the guys checking her out. He grabbed her hand she didn't mind but the others got the hint. They made it inside and she gave Sam her puncho he laughed as she raced to the dance floor he found a empty booth. He watched as she was killing it. He grabbed them a few virgin drinks. He seen a few old faces catching up. She finally came to the table grabbing one of the drinks.

"Sammy let's grind a little," she says finishing her drink.

"I'm ok right here," he says laughing. "I could probably out dance you anyway."

"Oh is that so?" she took that as a challenge. She went to the dj and made a request. Mic in hand she threw another to him. "Show me what you got," she swayed her hips to the middle of the floor waiting. Sam smiled and excepted. "Ladies I know you got my back with this one," she said into the mic. She got cheers.

"Fellas?" Sam said into his own mic. He got cheers as well.

Sam heard the beat drop and smiled.

**(Conor Maynard ft Rita Ora Better than you)**

Raising the mic to his lips:

_I can do it better than you_  
><em>Better than, better than you...<em>

_I can tell that you're watching me_  
><em>And I know you're loving everything that you see (he lifts his shirt and the ladies swoon Cedes rolls her eyes)<em>  
><em>The way I got you going, crazy<em>  
><em>I'll make you wanna dance with me (grinding behind her)<em>  
><em>Now I walk around like I just don't care<em>  
><em>Got everybody looking like I'm a true player ( popping his collar)<em>  
><em>So whats up? So whats up?<em>

_I see you staring but I ain't mad at that_  
><em>I don't,you do you and I do me right back<em>

_(him and the guys all danced, damn he could move Cedes thought)_

_I'm ready to go, oh_  
><em>Sure you wanna play this game?<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>So baby let's go! oh.<em>  
><em>I know you won't forget about me<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>

_(Cedes moved passed them with her group of girls they all swayed their hips the guys wooted)_

_So you get what you see with me_  
><em>Take a picture but you ain't getting 3d<em>  
><em>Boy slow down, come here (she pulled him close) I'mma make you safe with me<em>  
><em>So you say that you're better than me (she pushed him away softly)<em>  
><em>If I take it all off (she hiked her dress a little) bet you'll like what you see (dropping it)<em>  
><em>So whats up? whats up? yeah yeah<em>

_Both:I see you staring but I ain't mad at that_

_I don't,you do you and I do me right back_

_I'm ready to go, oh_

_Sure you wanna play this game?_

_I can do it better than, better than you_  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>So baby let's go!<em>  
><em>I know you won't forget about me<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>

_(They harmonized and grind on each other and the other people danced on their partners)_

_Sam:I can see you losing your mind yeah_  
><em>Cause we about to set this on fire<em>  
><em>Mercedes:I can see you losing your mind<em>  
><em>Cause we about to set this on fire<em>  
><em>Both:I can see you losing your mind no<em>

_Both:I'm ready to go, oh_  
><em>Sure you wanna play this game?<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>So baby let's go!<em>  
><em>I know you won't forget about me<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>  
><em>I can do it better than, better than you<em>

_Mercedes:Better than, better than you_  
><em>Sam:Cedey<em>

_Mercedes:Sammy __Better than, better than you_

_Sam:Better than, better than you, girl_

Everybody cheered and she returned the mics. He began to walk away she grabbed his hand "Oh no Mr. Stripper you moving those hips for me. Come on," she was singing along to Dirty Diana dragging him to the dance floor. She danced sexy he grabbed her waist she grinded on him. She felt his arousal it seemed like nobody was there but them. He kissed her neck she closed her eyes. Everyone else were in the same roused up mood.

She turned and looked in his eyes he lent in to kiss her but then they both heard a scream. They turned just in time to move when some body was pushed over in their direction. And for the third time this week all hell broke loose. There was fights breaking out all over the club. A boy grabbed Cedes and pulled her close she was pushing him but he didn't let go so Sam pushed the guy back he pushed Sam then Sam punched him and the guy dropped.

"Hey," a strange boy shouted at Sam. "That's my brother asshole," the boy shouts inching closer and Sam just pushed him into the crowd and him and Mercedes ran for it. Grabbing her puncho running toward a exit. They busted out the side emergency door and sirens went off as the opened it but kept running. Stopping in a dark side alley by his street. She leaned against the wall breathing hard and mind reeling he was leaning over trying to catch his breath. He looked up when he heard her giggling. She couldn't contain her laugh she was doubled over laughing soon he too was doubled over laughing. He walks up to her she looks in his eyes both laughing but it was dying down, he touches her face softly pulling her close. Laughing went to complete silence and intense stares.

"We cant," she whispered.

"Yeah we can," he says and pulls her into a kiss. She pulled him down into the kiss making it deeper.

She moaned against his lips he kept one hand on her face. He lifted her one leg she wrapped it tightly by his waist. His other hand slid down her thigh to her ass he noticed she was wearing lace that alone drove his manhood over the edge. His fingers found her treasure it was warm and wet against the lacy fabric. She moaned again as she shook her head yes he took his thumb and ran it across her clit she shivered from the touch. He lifted her and she gasped looking down at him even more turned on. Wrapping both legs around him.

"I want you," she moaned as he kissed her neck. "Now Sam," she purred.

He looked at her she shook her head again. He kissed her neck some more she locked her ankles together. He balanced them both with one arm on the wall the other was fumbling with his jeans. She kissed on his neck he moaned in her hair closing his eyes. They both waited for this for so long. Finally he freed his manhood and kissed her on the lips again. One more look and a final shake of the head he pushed her panties to the side and he lined the head of his penis with her center. He leaned in slowly.

"Ow," she started and he kept leaning slowly.

She was staring at a wooden ceiling. It was morning and the birds were chirping and Mercedes head was pounding. She only felt like this when she was hungover? But she didn't remember drinking. She felt really woozy and naked? She sat up and the sheet that covered her began to fall but she held it up tightly against her chest. She looked over and seen a bare backed Sam she lifted the sheet and he too was naked. Oh no they didn't, did they? Last night flashes in her head she moans and then groans horrified.

"Samuel wake up now," she said. Sam groaned. She finally noticed where they were. Stevie's tree house, oh no! "Now Samuel," she half shouted. Standing woozily she spotted her clothes grabbing em clinching the sheet to her body.

He rolled over on his back stretching she blushed looking away, "What Cedey baby?" He finally took the scene in and his eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh shit," he whispered.

"I know. Please tell me that we," she was cut off by Sam who jumped up and his morning wood was strong and in full swing.

"Yeah I believe so," he said grabbing his clothes in a rush.

"Oh my Lord. I didn't want IT to happen like this," she says waving her hand around her.

He looks at her confused, "Im sure we can still make it," he says pulling on his briefs.

Now she was confused, "What?"

"We're late for church," he says pulling on his khakis.

**SORRY FOR THAT ENDING BUT...REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


	8. The guilty cant say Amen but can get off

**HOLA EVERYONE I JUST WANT TO SAY AGAIN THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED/SUBSCRIBED/ETC...LOVES IT ^_^...YOUR REVIEWS NEVER NOT MAKE ME SMILE...AND WHO WOULD'VE SEEN THAT ENDING COMING? I SURE DIDN'T TILL THE LAST MINUTE...NOW THIS CHAPTER STUFF WILL GET SERIOUS ^_^...**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GLEE BECAUSE IF I DID A GLEEK OWNING ANYTHING GLEE RELATED WELL IT BE THE #1 SHOW ON TV LMAO**

**AND FOR SONGS JUST OPEN UP ANOTHER TAB/WINDOW TO LISTEN WHILE YOU READ...THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS ALL CEDES POV...**

**Mercedes' Pov**

Sam and I were only about twenty minutes late to church, who knew I could shower that fast? I couldn't help but glance at him from time to time. He must have been really hungover because he still hasn't mentioned a thing about what went down. Me myself was having a hard time remembering just what happened.

The pastor cleared his throat in the mic the church got silent. "Can the church say amen?"

"Amen," the whole church said in unison.

"I think what I want to touch on is marriage. And sex before marriage," the pastor said.

"You have got to be kidding me right now," I say under my breath looking around a little.

"So we all know how beautiful marriage can be the highs and the lows," he said and some of the people were argeeing, raising or waving they hands, "We all know the feeling of making love to our partners is also a beautiful union," he said getting more amen's. "But something I don't understand is why not wait?" he asked. Was he looking at me?

"Now don't get me wrong. I would prefer that you weren't just throwing it around my beautiful young women and some of my young men. If your in love hey you feel like why not give it up. But why not wait?" he asked the crowd clapped. I was getting sweaty. Was anybody else hot? Why did I feel so guilty? We do love each other and we did wait but we couldn't help but give in. I started to feel light headed. "If it's love we think why wait till marriage we couldn't help but give in," he shouts into the mic everybody claps.

I suddenly stand up. The Evans and a few others look at me. Sam looked worried. I turn and run off going into the bathroom. I go into a stall lowering a seat and sit down with a plop. Pulling out my cell phone I hurriedly call Kurt he would know how to help or at least calm me down. He picked up on the third ring.

"What's going on? What time is it?" he yawns and I hear shuffling around I guess answering his own question looking at the time on his phone. "It's nine fifty six Cedey what's going on?" he sounded sleepy.

"Im sorry. But oh Kur Kur," I sobbed out his nickname.

He seemed alert now, "Cedey? What's wrong? Did Sam hurt you I swear me and Blaine will drive," he started going off.

I cut him off smiling a little at how much he loves me and got my back "No we um we kind of," I begun but stop.

"Well?" he says frustrated.

"We had sex," I say quietly.

"You did what now? Speak up crazy," he says upset.

"We had sex," I say with a attitude. He got quiet. "Are you going to say something?" I ask curious.

"How was it? Can he lay it down like he knows how to lay those moves down?" he whispers. I shake my head.

"I don't remember," I say quietly.

"Mercedes Jones if you don't use the power of speech so help me," he threatens.

"I don't remember. Jeez," I say frustrated now.

"Wait? You don't remember? Good heavens it was that bad?" He asks with a snort.

"No like I only remember bits and pieces when I concerate really hard. But I'm kind of hungover," I say he cuts me off.

"You said after our little drinking misadventure that week last year you said never again. So how," this time I cut him off.

"But that's the thing I didn't. I swear I didn't drink at all," I say worried.

"Oh Cedey. Did you sit your drink down?" he asked serious.

"No Sam had our drinks," I answer.

"Did he sit them down at all?" he asked.

"I don't know," I say on edge. "Why?"

"Honey I'm pretty sure you been slipped something," he says with a sigh. All of sudden my ears fill like I'm underwater. "Did he mention the sex?" he asked.

"No," I say. My head started to hurt.

"Well that's one of the side effects to some drugs depending. We read a article on them before," he said drifting off.

"Oh my God. I been drugged and then losted my virginity in a tree house," I say more to myself as realization dawns on me.

"A tree house? Wanky," he says mocking Santana and giggling.

"So not funny," I say upset.

"Well let me ask you something then," he gets serious.

"What?" I sniffle a little.

"If you could change all of it around. Take it back. Would you?" he asked. I thought on it. "And were you happy? Would you want it to still be Sam?" he asked piling on more questions.

"I would want to remember it. And no I wouldn't want to take it back but," I stop.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I don't know. I am sort of because it wasn't just a random thing or person. But we aren't together Kurt," I sigh.

"But as long as your happy what is the problem besides not being together or being able to remember?" he says and damn he was right but there was something nagging me.

"I'm just fresh out of a relationship bestie or did you forget?" I hit him with that waiting to see what ol' to wise for his age would say next.

"Oh that reminds me," he shouted. I moved the phone away from my ear a little. "Honey let me tell you about your ex. He got a video on YouTube Cedey. It's to you and it has like a million likes ugh damn groupies. I just watched it last night," he says and it sounds like he was walking.

"Me?" I ask confused.

"Yes honey. I'm going to send the link to you," he says. "But I have to get off here and send it to you but will call you back later so we can continue this Ms. Thang," he says with a scuff.

"Ok talk to you then," I say glad to have heard his voice.

We hang up. He sends me the link and a **I love you bunches**.

I text him back: **Love you more.**

A video for me? Why? We weren't together anymore so why? I take a deep breath and click on it.

It was him he got a fresh lineup and he just shaved. He seemed to be getting a little lean or haven't I noticed before.

"Hey Cedes this is for you. I hope you can forgive me and give me one more chance," he says and he is sitting on the bleachers by the field. The video jumps to the auditorium and him playing a familiar note on the piano. I forgot he told me he was good on the piano he took lessons as a kid. His endless ramble of the Shane show. The camera zooms in a little and I see he is wearing a sharp looking suit with the spotlight on him. Like always. Then he begins to SING he never SINGS:

**(Open another link/tab and type in Bruno Mars "When I was your man")**

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
><em>Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same<em>  
><em>When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down<em>  
><em>Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name<em>  
><em>And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh<em>

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_  
><em>That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand<em>  
><em>Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance<em>  
><em>Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance<em>  
><em>Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.<em>

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_  
><em>Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life<em>  
><em>Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made<em>  
><em>And it hunts me every time I close my eyes<em>  
><em>It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh<em>

_Too young, too dumb to realize_  
><em>That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand<em>  
><em>Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance<em>  
><em>Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance<em>  
><em>Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.<em>

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
><em>Oh, I know I'm probably much too late<em>  
><em>To try and apologize for my mistakes<em>  
><em>But I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hands<em>  
><em>Give you all his hours when he has the chance<em>  
><em>Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance<em>  
><em>Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!<em>  
><em>Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!<em>

After fifteen minutes in the bathroom I knew I had to get back out there. The remainder of the service was beautiful well the parts I could hear. I was to busy thinking of Shane and how he sung and made a video for the world to see. Was him and Angie done? Did anyone tell him me and Sam were out of town together? How would he feel? No I couldn't do this again. But he sung to me he never sung. And he had a pretty good voice. We all put our offerings in the offering plate and was ready to leave. I was introduced to so many people all I could was smile and say hello. This one woman looked at me with this sly smile and her question took me by surprise that it triggered something.

"You are a beautiful young lady. Do you feel the protection of the LORD?" she asks and I felt my knees buckle.

"OH!" I found myself shouting some people stared and others looked worried. "Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom nice meeting you," I say in a rush dashing to the bathroom once again.

Once I walk in a stall I take a few deep breaths. WE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION. I don't remember a condom at least not one he pulled out last minute. I start crying I wasn't even smart enough to say no glove no love. I hear the door open and then a knock at my stall door.

"Cedey baby you ok?" I hear Sam whispering.

"Sam get out. You cant be in here," I yell at him wiping my tears then come out the stall narrowing my eyes.

"It's fine I locked the door. What's up? You been acting weird all morning," he says leaned against the wall by the sinks.

Checking myself in the mirror I look at him with a smile, "Nothing, everything is fine," I say and go to walk by he grabs me by my elbow and pulls me to him. He holds my waist and looks me in the eyes.

"You been crying," It wasn't a question. "Tell me," he said and you can hear in his voice that he was worried. And that look he always gave with it made me want to tell him. I always made sure his feelings were fine no matter how bad I was hurting.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he went to protest. "Hey. I promise everything is fine," I lie with a smile. He had that look that said this isn't over. He unlocked the door and looking out quickly dashing away. I sigh and walk out after him.

That night we got all packed up to hit the road the next day. We had a wonderful sunday dinner. His mom packed us some making sure we had some good eating on the way back and that Sam send her tubberware back via the post office. That made me laugh seeing as everything else didn't. I was quiet all day and Sam tried numerous of times but I dodged him but I know that wont last seeing as we would be in the truck for hours tomorrow morning.

"Well goodnight kiddies," I coo to the twins.

"Night," they both said in unison.

"So you promise you'll add me on facebook?" Stacey asked.

"Sure will we're girlfriends now," I say and give her a hug. She sticks out a tongue at Sam I laugh and hug Stevie as well he blushes. They run upstairs.

"Night mom and dad," I say giving both of them a hug.

"Goodnight sleep tight," Mrs Evans said kissing my cheek.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Mr Evans added as he finished kissing my other cheek. I giggle from his beard tickling me.

"Night Sam," I say.

"Oh I get no hug and kiss?" he asked and I just look at him. He licks those lips. I look at his parents but we were all alone so I think why not a quick hug. That should be fine.

I grab his neck and bring him down into a hug. He holds my waist and my breath hitches I know he can hear it.

"Ok," I say. I go to pull away but he brings his lips to mine quickly kissing me. I gasp.

"Night Cedey baby," he winks and goes to lay on the couch.

I walk up the steps slowly looking back he looked at me puckering his lips I walk faster. Getting into bed I stare at the ceiling. After hearing everyone going to bed I found myself drifting off.

I felt like I was being shaked. I groan.

"Cedey baby move over," I hear a whisper. I dont bother opening my eyes I just roll over. I feel hands wrap around my waist my eyes shot open then.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing?" I growl.

"I cant sleep so I came up to sleep with you," he says and from the street light shining thru the window I can see his face. I melt.

"You must not have gotten much last night so I see why you'd need some now," I say with the roll of my eyes and lay back down.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he says looking down at me.

"Nothing just go to sleep," I say and turn over on my side. He shifts and he is laying on top of me. I turn to look up at him.

"Cedey baby you ignored me all day, tell me what is wrong like really," he says.

"Sam just," he cuts me off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Tell me," he whispered and my insides came alive. He rubs my left breast. "Tell me please," and he whispered again I arched my back and moan a little to loud.

"You got to be quiet Cedey baby," he whispers as he kissed down my neck. "I'm suppose to be downstairs on the couch," he then takes a hand unhooking my bra.

Turned on, check.

"Sam we can't," I moan quietly.

"You said that last night," he raises a brow and my common sense comes back.

"Do you remember? Did we?" I couldn't get it out. He raised a eyebrow. "Last night did we have sex?" I ask in a small voice. His eyes grow wide like it's just dawning on him. "We didn't have a condom Sam," I chocked that last part out.

"Oh no Cedey baby look," he begans but I become hysterical.

"My parents are going to kill us," I sob out quietly. I push away talking with my hands, "We can't be parents we haven't even graduated yet Sam. I had plans to go to college and start a business then get married then start a family," I'm freaking out and I hear him laughing. "Really your laughing like really? Right now?" I whisper.

"Calm down. We didn't have sex," he says and giggles quietly some more.

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"Look we were about to get it in on the wall in the alley but two guys came running by and said the cops were behind them," he says and the memory started to come to mind then. "We ran the rest of the way but went threw the back yard and we were quiet but you had this crazy idea," I cut him off.

"I wanted to have sex in the treehouse," I whisper he shakes his head yes.

"When we went to do the deed I kind of," he trailed off.

"You threw up and then fell asleep." I quietly gasp he shakes his head again. I start laughing now he looks at me and joins in.

"So all this time you thought we?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I mean a girl should remember her first time. And how come I don't remember much unless I hear it detail to detail?" I ask.

"I think somebody slipped some moonshine or something in our cups," he says laying back. I finally look at him taking in his shirtless chest. He was a tall glass of water and I was kind of thirsty.

"That's um crazy," I say. "Well lets go to sleep we gotta early ride a head of us," I say laying back as well.

"Goodnight." he whispered. He went to get up I grab his wrist giving him a look. "What?"

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I don't want to fall asleep and my parents don't find me on the couch," he whispered.

"Just lay with me till I fall asleep," I bat my lashes he sighs but climbs back under the covers. I relax.

NOW... I look at him. OR... I look at the ceiling but I can remember if we did anything this time. NEVER... I got to much built up not to do something. I look at him he was looking at the ceiling.

"Hey?" I ask trying not to chicken out.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking away from the ceiling.

"Um take off your pj bottoms," I say with a gulp.

"What?" he looks at me now.

"Just do it," I say. He did as he was told. And I noticed he didn't have on any boxers or anything underneath. "Wow that's a lot of,"

"Wood?" he laughed quietly.

"Yeah," I smile.

"Hey we don't have to-" I cut him off.

"Oh just go with it. I wanted to try something for a long time," I say. A girl was relieved, conflicted, confused, horny and needed to blow off some steam or blow something.

I look at his manhood damn I mean it's not like this is my first time seeing it but for some reason it seem to get bigger if that is even possible. I get up on my knees and grab my hair tie off the window sill and throw my hair into a messy bun. I look at him and he had a dark hooded look the one I seen many times before. I lean over and wrap my mouth around the head. He inhaled I pulled back with a quiet pop.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Am I doing it right?" I ask in a rush. It was my first time and I always liked to be perfect.

"I couldn't really tell you but I know I heard Puck saying as long as they don't bite down on it," he looks at me and smiles. "But what you were doing felt awesome," he says laying back again.

"Good to know," I say with a weak smile. I lean over once again and take more of him in my mouth he inhales sharply this time gripping the sheet. I take more in but keep thinking breathe threw your nose your fine. And it seems like once I thought I was done taking more of him in he seemed to be getting longer and thicker. So I only take what I can and grip the rest with my hand.

I bob up and down and swirl my tongue at the tip I look up at him he looks at me with so much lust I wink that seemed to drive him insane he gripped my hair not to hard but that turned me on and I went faster lips wrapping around him even more. He was saying my name softly, his body would lift here and there. Then I felt him twitch he started to jerk and that's when I felt and tasted warm salty liquid in my mouth he grabbed my head I didn't move but once he went limp I pulled back. He looked at me like he was sorry. I just just exhaled and wiped the corners of mouth with another wink. He exhaled as well.

"My turn," he says softly in my ear.

"Wait what?" I asked. He switches spots with me and I find myself on my back looking at the ceiling. Oh my - is this really happening?

"Just relax Cedey baby, your shaking. It's ok," he whispered. I inhale and relax. He tugs at my underwear I lift he slides them off.

The next feeling I felt was a feeling I cant begin to all the way describe. He slipped one finger in I arched my back.

"Damn you are soaked," he whispered. "You smell great, let's see how you taste baby," he says then goes quiet.

I felt him blowing his cool breath first and I moan closing my eyes. Then slowly I felt his tongue. I squeal. Then he was gone. my eyes pop open.

"You got to be quiet Cedey baby," he says looking at me with a grin. He leaned over and turned the fan up a little higher in the window. "Use that pillow if you have to," he says and goes back down. It felt so wonderful so alien,so foreign but again so wonderful. I was seeing lights behind my eyelids. I grabbed the pillow and buried my face in it and moaned. His tongue,his mouth was heavenly. I wanted to put my legs together but couldn't.

As I tried to catch my breath I grabbed his hair he seemed to like that because he stuck more tongue in and my back arched I moaned out his name. He wrapped each arm around one of my thighs. Then I felt something I never felt before it rocked from the core of my stomach to where Sam was. Santana explained something like this before I was having my first orgasm. Then as I rode out this feeling I listened to him slurping up my lady juices it gave me butterflies. I felt numb just down right spent. He gave my special lips a big kiss.

He got up wiping his mouth, "Well damn you taste better then food," he smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Sleep tight baby girl see you in the morning," he said. And I couldn't even speak I just smiled. I watched him as he went and thought better then food well if it meant feeling like I felt then he would never starve.

**SO THEY DIDN'T HAVE SEX BUT CEDES GOT FRISKY TO LET OFF SOME STEAM ;) WANKY! SO HOW DID I DO? SOUND OFF IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE...I'LL BE UPDATING MORE IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS ^_^**


	9. I see our ex's written in the stars

**IM BACK! WOW I DIDN'T KNOW IF I COULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR OTHER'S I HAVE IN THE WORKS WITHOUT GETTING OVERLY EMOTIONAL ABOUT CORY M/ FINN H...IM SURE ALL MY FELLOW READERS AND/OR GLEEKS HEARD THE TRAGIC NEWS :( I WAS IN NEW YORK AT THE TIME AND I WAS AWOKEN EARLY IN THE MORNING BY MY FRIEND BECAUSE HE KNOWS HOW MUCH OF A GLEEK I AM...MY FACEBOOK AND ETC FLOODED WITH THE NEWS BY FRIENDS WHO ALSO KNEW MY OBSESSION...I CRIED I MAY NOT HAVE KNOWN HIM PERSONALLY BUT HE AFFECTED MY LIFE JUST AS MUCH AS IF I DID KNOW HIM KNOW HIM...HE PASSED RIGHT AFTER MY GMA SO IT WAS BLOW AFTER BLOW...LISTENED TO GLEE SONGS ALL WEEK AND CRIED...I EVEN STOPPED SINGING AND WRITING TWO THINGS I LOVE...MY SON WAS THE ONLY THING HELPING CHEER ME UP ^_^...I DIDNT KNOW IF I WOULD FINISH ESPECIALLY THIS CHAPTER IT HAS A LOT OF FINN INPUT AND JUST PICTURING HIM AND THAT SMILE IN MY MIND HURTS SO BAD...BUT I HAD READERS PM ME TO UPDATE SO HERE I AM... SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY...I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEW LOVE IT MAKES ME WORK THAT MUCH HARDER TO POST NEW CHAPTERS (HINT HINT) BUT UM I DEF'LL WANT TO SHOUT OUT THE AWESOME krazykay23 YOU ARE SO BUSY READING AND REVIEWING THANKS SO MUCH... HOPE THIS CHAPTER GETS LOVE AS WELL AS THE OTHERS...KEEP R.P.I.P CORY M...**

**A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT DVD SEASON'S...SOUNDTRACKS...TSHIRTS...ETC**

**Sam's Pov**

Sitting on the front porch. I'm deep in thought we head back home in a little bit but I cant help the sadness that takes over my body. I really did miss my family they thought this was best and wanted me with a better life and so far it was getting better and better but I still miss them. I hear somebody clear their throat I turn it was my dad.

"Hey, old man," I say patting the spot next to me. He grunts all dramtically as he sits I laugh, "Your not THAT old dad," I say.

"Ok son thanks," he says sarcastically. "So," he starts but it was more of a start of something he already knew the answer of.

"So?" I say confused but carefully.

"I seen you last night," he says and with this look on that wasn't telling me how he felt.

"I dont know what you mean," I say carefully.

"Yeah you do. Sneaking into your room where Im sure Cedes was," he says again with the look. "And dont lie because from the look and color of your ears which are fire engine red you cant deny this," he says.

Damn EARS. Plus my mom told me once I was a bad liar when it came to them.

"We didn't do anything dad," I say smoothly and it was the almost truth.

"Well your ears are going back to their normal color so I guess I can believe that," he says and looks at to the neighborhood. I exhale a silent breath of relief. "You two are being safe right?" he asks. Ugh dad.

"Dad!" I say feeling uncomfortable.

"Son!" he mocks me. "Im serious you two both are two young for kids," he says again matter of factly

"We havent took that step she wants to at least finish college and thinking of marriage and blah blah before that step," I say getting slighty frustrated.

"Smart cookie, is it possible to love that girl more?" he asks with a smile.

I roll my eyes. "Im glad your amused," I say but then think of last night and a sly smile crossed my face Im sure.

"Ok what is with that smile?" he asks.

"Nothing just a inapporiate teen thought dad," I say lying and looking away.

"Mmm hmm, well I know how it is for you being a teenager and her as well Im sure your hormones are sky high but if and when it does happen at least be safe about it," he says and roughs up my hair like he did when I was a kid.

"We will dad," I reply with a smile.

"Oh somebody is up early today," I hear Cedes cheery voice. We both stand smiling at her.

"Um, so yeah good talk son," my dad says winking at me not to slyly because I hear Cedes laugh. He passes her and gives her a quick hug and gently pushes her towards me.

"Yeah dont mind him his just well he's dad," I say and help her sit down. "So," I look behind us first as I sit beside her. "How did you sleep last night?" I whisper with a grin.

She giggles, "Just fine," she says and she is blushing I could tell she turns her head soon as the thought crossed my mind.

"That's good, what you got there?" I ask.

"Cereal bar, want some?" she asks.

"Sure, I could eat something," I say and she giggles. Then I realize what I said and laugh along.

We were enjoying small talk she was telling me about her cousin's wedding coming up this weekend and she was singing the song we covered amazingly I must admit. I joked about attending and she said that it would be nice if I did but left that in the air. Just as she was getting up her face took on a look of pure digust I follow her gaze. OH NO!

"I heard you were back in town," Becca says with a grin. She had two of her friends on her tail end.

**Mercedes' Pov**

I wanted to smack her this time and Puck wasn't here to stop me.

Sam stood, "Becca hey," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He shot me a look.

"So let me guess you got the whole glee club here with you?" she said and her voice was nausally like Quinn's but her's sounded like she had to cough up flem where Quinn's was pretty. "Where is the little blonde?" she asked.

"You seriously must have a deathwish," I say.

"Excuse me? Which one are you again? Sam never mentioned a um "sista," (she air quoted the sista).

"Bitch I got your sista," I shout and go to walk off the porch but Sam grabs me by my waist spinning me towards the door standing in front of me. Seriously?

"What do you want Becca?" he asked clearly frustrated.

"You," she says and makes her way to the porch ,oh she was bold.

"Becca I told you we were done when I left," he says.

"Wow via email is not the way to end things Sam they dont go threw as an offical break up," she says and makes her way to touch his face. I see red and smack her hand away.

"Excuse me but you dont touch things that dont belong to you heffa," I say and move Sam out of my way he grips me by the waist.

"Oh no!" she looked at her two roadies and then back to us. "Sam? Are you with her?" she asked shocked.

"Once you go black," I trail off with a smile.

"CEDEY," Sam said shocked but chuckled.

"What is going on out here," Sam's dad asked stepping back onto the porch.

"Nothing much pops just catching up clearing up a few things, aint that right Becca," I say with a fake smile and a clenched fist.

"I um well," she stammered and then smiled, "This isn't over good day, have fun with your chocolate fix now," she snickered.

Bitch. Before she was out of reach I chucked my sneaker at the back of her head. She stumbled but turned around fast as hell on wheels and was on the porch. I reached for her but suddenly Sam's dad was pushing me in the house and telling Becca to go because a scene was being caused and he will not contunie to be embarrassed. I felt bad but also good, serves her right. Ugh I'm so over this day. I just want to go home.

"It doesn't matter I will always be apart of his life," Becca shouted. What she said hit a nerve.

"I said go right now before I call the cops," Sam's dad said.

I went upstairs to pack and hear a knock on the door about ten minutes later.

"It's open," I call out. I turn and it's Sam. I go back to packing.

"Hey sorry about all that earlier," he says going to shut the door.

"You can leave it open," I say as I was walking to grab my hair products off his dresser.

He did as told. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No Sam. I'm mad at us," I say as I slam my stuff in my suitcase. Breathe Cedes I tell myself. I close my eyes and exhale.

"I dont understand," he says.

"Of course you dont," I say shaking my head. "Sam what the heffa said earlier was true. We have issues and those issues are named Shane,Becca,Quinn," I say looking at him.

"But how are they issues?" he asked still clearly not getting it.

"Look until we clear the air and get all these loose ends tied we have no chance in hell making this work," I say hands on hips now.

"They aren't issues though I want you and you want me what is so hard about that?" he asked.

"Clearly they dont get it and the more we let them just flaunt their feelings around for us we'll lose sight on the me and you. We can't just let them make videos pouring out their hearts," he cuts me off.

"Who made a video pouring out their heart?" he asked. Damn.

"Shane did but," I say but he cuts me off again.

"Wow that's just beautiful and when did this happen? How long have you known?" he asks arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter we are letting the past interfere with whatever this is," I point to the space between us. "Look maybe once we make it clear and take some time to adjust to being single for a bit we'll be ready to make it work this time. Really work," I say.

"Maybe I dont want to wait or maybe I'm tired of waiting," he said and it stung. He walked out slamming the door leaving me speechless.

The day went by fast and before we knew it we were giving out hugs and kisses goodbye. I noticed how choked up Sam was. I couldn't imagine being away from home. But he has a loving, caring, understanding family that I'm sure he makes proud. We hit the road and for the first hour I just plugged up and let my music take me away. I didn't understand why I was so mad. Ugh maybe if he was in a relationship it would make this a little easier. I catch a sly look at him from the corner of my eye. I smile to myself he was so sexy scrunching his face focused and wearing his reading glasses hair unruly. Before I knew what I was doing I was movng his hair out of his face. Shocked I go toull my hand away but he caught my hand and kept it against his face. I didn't snatch away. He closes his eyes for a second exhaling. I gently pull away and get back to my music. See that right there is no good. I'm confusing us both with all these mixed signals. Yeah space will help us both.

I love him and I tortured myself with what if's when I called it off. When I lost that nasty 80 pounds just the thought of him whispering to me about how I was beautiful in the skin I was in. All of it was torture and why because I was stuck on the what if's and in the past. I love him true BUT I needed to live my life without the drama just time to really focus on what I wanted. How would that play out? If Off limits off the brain. Right? I take one last side glance at him and see him smiling to himself. Yeah try for off limits.

**Sam's Pov**

We made it back to Lima and came home to rain and fridged air ugh. But the weather wasn't the only thing that was cold. Cedes ignored me the whole ride home putting in her earbuds and playing her ipod so loud I wouldn't be surprised if she went deaf. But there was that little moment we had. But she seemed to be in her overthinking mood. When I dropped her off at home though she said thanks and gave me a awkward friend zoned hug. She was so fucking frustrating to me sometimes then her reply that she gave me on her birthday was still sort of easing this a little.

_"I'm just confused Sam," she said stopping me in my tracks at the front door._

She was right though what she said to me about our past relationships and how they did nothing but get in the way now plus she did just get out of a relationship so I shouldn't be surprised she was emotionally all over the damn place. I just dont know how long I can stand being around her and not be with her. We are end game,right?

"Welcome home," Finn says when I walked downstairs into the basement that was also our room.

"Thanks bro," I say and we give each other a hug. He then helps with my suitcase and bags.

"Man how I missed you," he paused. "Not in a boyfriend way just a bro way," he laughs in his cornball way.

I just laugh shaking my head geez Finn could make you laugh with his awkwardness when you needed it.

"So what did I miss?" I ask laying on my pull out bed. I needed to get my mind off Cedey for a bit.

"Well me and Rachel are on yet another time out,she is so frustrating," he says with a sigh.

"I know how that is," I say.

"Then she always brings up Quinn like get over it please," he rants. "Besides she all into you anyways," he finishes.

That caught my attention. "Wait what?" I ask.

"Yeah she's all calling and texting around about where you were this weekend and blah blah," he says placing my stuff in a corner.

I raised an eyebrow so she hasn't given up. Damn I shouldn't be feeling like this about Quinn. Cedes was right.

"Finn? When you and Rachel break up do you ever like not think of her and try to move on?" I asked sitting up.

"Of course I try. But it only lasts for about a few days or less than that. I try to rebound and the whole time I'm thinking what is she doing at that moment, when I hear a giggle I hear her giggle. It's annoying but that's love I guess. Why? Something you trying to do about Cedes? Dude everybody is still talking about that choir room situation, it was crazy," he said as he was heading into the bathroom.

I lay back down and wonder if that's what Cedes wants? To move on from us, from me. I want to keep trying but what happens when it goes nowhere? One has no choice but to move on right? Love sucks. There was that starry night but it's so far in the past I dont think we'll ever get that back. As much as I wanted it back I don't think she does.

**Nobody's Pov**

_"Sam," Mercedes whispered as she followed rose petals out into the open field from the motel that Sam and his family resided. "I swear on everything that is holy," she sneered as she tripped a little and heard a chuckle. "I hear you," she says flashlight shaking in her hand._

_It was so quiet and dark she was getting more scared by the minute. She stood by the tree where the trail ended and didn't see anymore rose petals. She took a deep breath and looked over and there he was leaning by his dad's pickup truck. He looked at her and smiled._

_"I see you almost fell over there I was going to lead you the rest of the way but you caught on so I ran ahead," he says with a smile._

_She couldn't stay mad when he smiled like that she walked over to him slowly turning off the flashlight. Once in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into a huge kiss and it got heated as he slipped in some tongue. He pulled her closer grabbing on her ass. She moaned. _

_She pulled away and looked at him,"If I would've fell we would've fought," she says stepping back with hands on her hips looking into his eyes. He smiles and she melts._

_"Come here," he says holding out his hand she placed a hand in his and he led her to the rear of the truck and when she looked she was surprised. He had the bed of it looking so beautiful a few blankets with a layout of fruit and small snacks and even had sparkling cider her favorite. He had a small boombox and roses._

_"Sam I," she was chocked up with tears._

_"Hey don't you dare cry," he says._

_"I'm just so happy," she says and hugs him._

_"You make me happy," he says._

_They climb in and lay back and look at the stars while slow music played in the background._

_"You look sexy in that dress babygirl." he says._

_"Thank you wore it just for you," she says blushing but feeling bold. "Sam you didn't have to do all of this." she said pointing to the basket of goodies and roses._

_"Hey anything for you," he says and turns on his side touching her face, "Cedey baby I got to tell you something." he says seriously._

_This got her attention. "Sam?"_

_"Cedes," he couldn't get the words out._

_"What?"_

_"Cedes," he paused he didnt know how to say this it still was a shock to his system. He took her hand._

_"Sam?" She was a little alert and anxious all of a sudden. If he purposed so help her GOD._

_"We're moving?" he said._

_She exhaled a little but then it hit her what was said, "Wait, what?" she felt like her chest was going to explode. She suddenly found herself by the tree and needing to get out of her jacket. It was too hot and she couldn't breathe. He couldn't leave. They were in love weren't they? Was this all a cosmic joke and she the victim. She was almost expecting the football jocks to pop out of the bushes and slushie her and say "sike". Sam was shaking her then._

_"Baby I need to you to breathe, look at me and breathe," he was trying to calm her down she was having a panic attack._

_"I cant it's... it's too hot I can't breathe. Sam I cant breathe," she was crying now and fell to her knees._

_He crouched down beside her "Cedey baby, hey look at me," he said calmly. He seen this before with his mom and how his dad handled it._

_She looked at him and really looked at him he smiled at her and he started to inhale and exhale slowly. She mirrored his movements and smiled when her breathing was even. But her crying didn't stopped._

_"Your leaving me," she said as she lowered her head and cried some more._

_"Hey that doesn't mean anything, come here," he pulled her into his lap and smoothed her hair but let her cry it out._

_They sat like that for a good ten minutes she laid her head against his chest as he laid his chin on the top of her head._

_"So when do you leave?" she asked breaking the silence._

_He took a deep breath and hesitated._

_"Sam?" she was sitting up in his lap now looking at him._

_"We leave wednesday morning," he said quietly._

_"WHAT THE HELL SAM? A DAY? A FUCKING DAY AND A HALF IS ALL I HAVE LEFT WITH YOU?" she snapped and got up and walked back to the truck and starting cleaning stuff keeping her hands busy. He followed behind her cautiously._

_"They just sprung this on me last minute Cedey Baby. My dad had a interview and came back today and told us the news. You know if I had any other choice I would stay here," he said running his hand through his hair._

_"Where?" she asked simply._

_"Back closer to home, kentucky." he says and went to touch her but she snapped once more._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she was crying again. "Just when I found myself falling in," she stopped herself. "I cant do this," she grabbed her shoes and went to leave._

_"What were you going to say Cedey baby?" he asked and stopped her dead in tracks._

_"What?" she asked confused._

_"Are you falling in love with me?" he asked._

_She was on stuck then did she say it?_

_"I'm going to ask you again Cedey baby," he said walking up to her slowly as she was rooted in her spot she drank him in. "Are you falling in love with me? Like I have fallen for you?" he asked._

_The realzation of what he said rocked her literally. "What does it matter your leaving me, your leaving us," she said as more tears fell._

_"It matters to me. I love you," he said._

_"Sam please dont," she bit her lip._

_"I love you here," he said as he kissed her neck. "I love you here," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you there," he kissed her nose. She smiled as she closed her eyes taking in all of it. "I love you over here," he kissed her cheek. "I especially love you here," he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up and kissed her lips softly. Once they seperated he laid a hand gently over her heart and whispered, "My name is Sam. Sam I am and I love you more then green eggs and ham," he smiled as she giggled and inhaled. _

_She cried, "I love you too. I love you here the most," and she kissed his chest where his heart was._

_He hugged her and she clung to him, "We'll find a way, I promise," he said as he kissed her forehead again._

_They laid in the back of the truck and stared at the stars and talked about any and every thing. What they had difficulty at was the future. But they ignored it as much as they could._

_"Their so beautiful," she breathed out._

_"Stars so bright," he said more to himself._

_She looked over at him with a smile, "Oh starry night," she said and looked back to the sky. He liked it._

_"Catchy," he said with a chuckle._

_"Of course we made it up," she said with a chuckle too. She thought of something then. "Hey babe," she sat up excited._

_"You ok, what's up?" he asked sitting up as well._

_"I see you brought your baby along," she said as she pointed towards the front of the truck where his guitar was._

_"You know George jr goes everywhere with me Cedey baby," he said as he reached thru the window and retrived it._

_"We never did a duet before," she said. And he thought on it he went to protest but she was right._

_"You're right baby," he said stunned._

_"I want to sing that song we heard and I fell in love with," she said with a smile._

_"A woman after my own heart," he said excited because it had a bluesy country vibe to it. He begun stummering._

**_(open another tab and type in "Fade into you" by nashville cast/ scarlett and gunnar)_**

_Sam:If you were the ocean and I was the sun_  
><em>If the day made me heavy and gravity won<em>  
><em>If I was the red and you were the blue<em>  
><em>I could just fade into you<em>

_Mercedes:If you were a window and I was the rain_  
><em>I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain<em>  
><em>I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through<em>  
><em>Then I'd just fade into you<em>

_Both:In your heart in your head in your_  
><em>arms in your bed under your skin<em>

_Til there's no way to know where_

_you end and where I begin_

_Sam:If I was a shadow and you were a_  
><em>street<em>

_The cobblestone midnight is where_  
><em>we first meet<em>

_Til the lights flickered out, we_  
><em>dance with the moon<em>

_Then I'd just fade into you_

_Both:In your heart in your head in your_  
><em>arms in your bed under your skin<em>

_Til there's no way to know where_  
><em>you end and where I begin<em>

_I wanna melt in I wanna soak through_  
><em>I only wanna move when you move<em>

_I wanna breathe out when you_  
><em>breathe in then I wanna fade into you<em>

_Mercedes:If I was just ashes and you were_  
><em>the ground<em>

_And under your willow they laid me_  
><em>down<em>

_There'll be no trace that one was_  
><em>once two<em>

_Both:After I fade into you_

_(Ooooh….)_

_Then I'd just fade into you (4x)_

_"Wow we sound amazing together," Sam breathed looking at Mercedes but frowned when he noticed her tears._

_"Yeah we do," she says between sobs._

_He lays his guitar down and pulls her in to his lap once more she felt safe there and all that would be gone in just a blink of an eye._

_"Hey promise me something Cedey baby," he said as a few tears escaped his eyes._

_"Anything," she whispered._

_"We'll always find our way back to this. To try to make our love last. I know it will last it has to our love is a once in a lifetime," he said kissing her forehead._

_"Yeah it will last, we can make it last," she said and brought him into a kiss._

_That night they lay in each other's arms under the stars. As the stars watched them as they explored the limits of their love._

**REVIEW PRETTY PLZ WITH SUGA ON TOP AND A LIL TROUTY MOUTH ALONG SIDE IT :)**


End file.
